The Bundled Sheaf
by L. Durven
Summary: After the events at Mount Weather, Clarke sets out on her own to find her own path, and chooses to do it alongside the Grounders. Lexa may believe that love is weakness, but the more time that she spends with Clarke, the more she starts to question her own beliefs. (Clexa post 2x16.)
1. Ge Smak Daun

"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses." - Ann Landers

**Chapter 1: Ge Smak Daun**

As Clarke disappeared into the trees surrounding Camp Jaha, she made sure not to look back. She could feel Bellamy's eyes as they bore into her retreating form for as long as she could be seen. Perhaps it was just that Clarke knew that Bellamy, if no one else, would be watching her, hoping for her to turn around, waiting for her to change her mind.

She couldn't go back, not now, and maybe not ever. The vacant looks of the Level 5 citizens that she had condemned to death, Jasper's seething looks of hatred and loss, and the whispers – whether they were sympathetic or condemning - would haunt her endlessly around the camp.

Though some may say she was running, Clarke felt otherwise. She was surely not running from the dead, as she would be taking them with her. She, and the dead of Mount Weather, would travel together far away from Camp Jaha, and far away from everyone who didn't deserve to carry the burden that had come with her decision.

Clarke knew that wandering without a plan was dangerous, but she was tired of being so logical and calculating. She spent her first night at the drop ship, wandering through the corpses that still lay scattered along the beaten pathways that they had once called home. It seemed like yesterday that she was still up on the Ark, her biggest crime – if it could even be called that - was of little significance. It was a crime that she hadn't even _committed_, and her sentence was more a deterrent than a punishment.

Finn had once told her that Earth was their second chance. It was a chance to erase the past, to build a future, and to show that they were good. To be able to show that she had good intentions, not just an instinct for survival, would have been enough for Clarke.

Yet, here she was, alone and with more blood on her hands than she could handle. Dozens of the original 100 were dead. Anya had been killed under her watch. How many Grounders had she condemned to a deadly inferno, many who she had never even seen their faces? It had been by her hand that Finn had perished, and though she had done it out of mercy, she could never ignore the look of betrayal that Raven pinned her with even to this day. An entire surviving civilization in Mount Weather was gone because of her, and she had killed President Wallace as what? A warning? Clarke knew that if she had gotten her hands on Cage, she would have been first in line to extinguish the life from him as well.

When had she decided that it was her right to decide who lives and who dies?

For several nights, she stayed in the hollow that Lincoln had once called home. When she was ready, she moved further to the west, over creeks and Grounder-built bridges, taking shelter in whatever was offered. One night she would stay in a cave, the next night she would find herself in an old vehicle or bomb shelter – half buried under rubble and foliage.

Being alone had its advantages and disadvantages, both of them revolving around an obscene amount of time to dwell over the past and muddle through her thoughts and feelings.

Days turned into weeks, and by the fourth week, she found that she still woke screaming from nightmares. Those had not changed, nor had they gotten any better. Unlike her first couple of weeks though, she could function much better during the day. The red circles that had rimmed her eyes for a good part of a month had dried and faded, and she travelled further each passing day. She started to be more aware of the things around her, instead of stumbling blindly through the wilderness. The haunts that followed her seemed to grow quieter when it was light out and they appeared much less often. A strange sort of peace settled over her during the day. No longer did she have to worry about Reapers or acid fog. She didn't have to watch for Mountain Men lurking behind trees and under bushes. She perhaps didn't even have to watch out for the Grounders. It was like a whole new world had opened up to her, and though she was still constantly on guard, it was a relief to not meet potential demise in every shadow.

"_Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim_," Clarke whispered softly to herself one night, remembering a phrase Octavia had once taught her so long ago. Her small fire crackled softly, soothingly, and Clarke lost herself in her thoughts. She had been thinking more and more of the Grounders as of late, remembering their alliance, and replaying the memories of her and Lexa in her mind over and over.

When she had first started thinking about the Commander again, she had felt anger pooling through her abdomen. She had spent so much time drowning herself in sorrow and guilt, that she was almost thankful for feeling downright hateful of the woman. Adrenaline had accompanied her anger, and soon her whole being flared to life. For the first time in what seemed forever, she had finally felt complete again.

The Commander had hurt her, and though the anger subsided, it did not disappear entirely. Clarke understood why Lexa had made the decision that she had. She realized that she did not blame her.

Had Lexa thought that Clarke would just let her people die? Had the Commander truly not seen any other solution? Sometimes Clarke wished she could have known what exactly had been said to Lexa to change her mind so resolutely.

Clarke also wondered if there would have been more bloodshed if Lexa had refused the deal. Would they have been able to save her mother and the others if they had taken Mount Weather head on? Clarke didn't know, but something told her that if they had proceeded as planned, the plan itself would have fallen apart at some point or another. It always had for Clarke, but new opportunities had presented themselves, and somehow everything had always worked out. Sometimes not in the most ideal manner, but her and the others, for the most part, were all still alive and well.

If Lexa had stayed and took her warriors in through the front, who knew how many casualties, Grounder and Sky, they would have had? Level 5 would likely still have been eradicated, and though it would likely have been Lexa's call, Clarke would have still taken the guilt for Lexa's decision – much like she had for Tondc.

Clarke's thoughts moved on, and her anger and hatred subsided. She decided that though she was disappointed in the Commander's decision to break the alliance with her people, she was more upset over being abandoned. Clarke had cared for Lexa deeply, almost to the point that losing Lexa was as bad as losing Finn.

But she hadn't lost Lexa – not necessarily. If Lexa did not care, she would have left without a word to Clarke. She would not have spared her a second glance. She would not have ordered Lincoln to look after her.

"What will you do when it's over?" Lexa had asked her while they had waited for Raven to disable Mount Weather's defences. When Clarke had said she didn't know, the Commander had seemed genuinely interested in knowing what Clarke wanted. At that point, Clarke had wanted to survive. She had wanted her people back. She had never been able to think of the future, even though she had chastised Lexa that they had deserved to do more than just survive, that they deserved to have hopes and dreams. In hindsight, it had been Lexa that saw past the battle, who had the confidence that they would survive. Even now, Clarke concentrated only on the present day. She moved from one event to the next. It was no different to how Lexa buried her thoughts and feelings. The two of them were one and the same, but Clarke, unlike Lexa, could not accept it.

"You should come with me to the Capital," Lexa had offered. Did it still stand? Could Clarke still go and learn more about the Grounders? Lexa had said that going would change how she viewed them. Though Clarke already held them in high regard, despite everything that had happened, the offer had piqued her interest.

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if going with the Grounders to the Capital would help her heal. There had been few things that did not involve war or survival since landing.

Clarke wanted to feel safe. She wanted to do something that didn't require her to pick and choose lives. She wanted to do something that didn't require survival to be the first and foremost thing in her mind. She wanted. She desired. She-

She _needed _some sort of reprieve, and she wanted to have it with Lexa. Lexa, who had to make the same hard decisions that she had. Lexa, who understood her better than anyone else. It was Lexa, who, even in the most dangerous of situations, made her feel safe. Strong. _Understood_.

Did the offer still stand? She didn't know, but while she debated it with herself, she realized that at some point, she had been subconsciously looking for the long-gone army of the Grounders.

Clarke realized that before her head had made her decision, her heart had already been trying to find her _heda_.


	2. Gyon op Nodotaim

**Chapter 2: Gyon op Nodotaim**

Clarke was pushed ahead of Indra into the Commander's tent shortly after nightfall. Something flitted across Lexa's features as she came to a stop, and she noticed that Indra's hand never moved far from the hilt of her blade. Scouts had picked her up almost two miles out of camp, and though they had not treated her poorly, they had certainly not been a welcoming committee.

"Leave us," Lexa commanded, and Clarke noticed that her General's eyebrow twitched as she struggled not to argue.

"I will be right outside," Indra almost spat. Clarke wasn't sure if she was telling Lexa or herself. There was a long silence as the two of them stared the other one down. Lexa's expression was guarded and stoic, but this didn't surprise Clarke in the least. If their roles were reversed, Clarke would be on guard and wondering why she was here as well.

Clarke had played this through in her mind a thousand times. She had thought of nothing else while pressing forward. Now, she stood silent and couldn't seem to act out any of the scenarios that she had come up with. After a long silence, Lexa finally asked: "Were you able to save your people, Clarke?" Clarke nodded, warily.

"Not quite as planned, but yes, Lexa, I did. The Mountain Men should not pose a problem again." Lexa rubbed the bridge between her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Until they regroup, Clarke. They will not forget-"

"There is no one to _remember_," Clarke spat back in a low, clipped tone. "I had to make a decision, and unfortunately it involved radiating an entire level of innocents. Everyone in Mount Weather is dead."

Lexa rarely showed emotion, rarely faltered, but the way she opened her mouth and closed it again, and the way her brows creased in concern, gave away the surprise that the Commander was feeling. Clarke could almost see the wheels turning in Lexa's head as she tried to work out what may have happened.

"It's a long story," Clarke whispered, feeling her resolve waver. "I-"

And that was all that she got out. The room went blurry. Her legs felt as though they had lost their strength. She felt herself sinking, but the floor never came. Instead, her stifled sobs were muffled into Lexa's leathers. The Commander had crossed the room without a second thought and had enveloped Clarke, without Clarke even realizing she had moved.

Clarke cried.

It was different than before, when she was alone and secluded. It was different than if Clarke's mom had offered to hold her, or Bellamy, or anyone else at Camp Jaha. Her friends didn't - _no, they couldn't_ – possible know; they couldn't understand. As for the adults of the Ark - well - sometimes Clarke thought they were a lost cause. They were so quick to judge, but the Council had absolutely no problem with the fact that they had floated people over nothing for generations.

Clarke cried in a way that felt like her entire self was being torn apart. Lexa didn't ask any questions; she didn't need to. Clarke sobbed the entire event. Whether it made any sense, she didn't know, as she told Lexa in the order that things came to mind. She admitted that she had left Camp Jaha after Mount Weather because she couldn't endure the guilt she felt – not in front of them. She explained how many of those innocents were children and people trying to help her and her friends. She told Lexa that only a handful of them got in through the tunnels, and that she had killed President Wallace during a hostage standoff.

As she told her story, her voice grew stronger, angrier, more hurt. Lexa never let go, even when Clarke started pounding and shoving at her shoulders. It was as if she had temporarily forgotten Lexa's role in Mount Weather, and now it came rushing back. _She didn't want Lexa's comfort._

"You _left _me, Lexa! You _left_ me to make these impossible choices alone! I trusted you. I trusted _you_ more than anyone else! I – We–" And nothing more was said because Clarke had looked up to condemn the woman that she had come to see, and there staring back at her were two, watery orbs staring back.

Lexa was as close to crying as Clarke had ever seen her. The tears clung to Lexa's eyelashes, refusing to part ways. It was as if they refused to fall - perhaps it was a foreign and terrifying new concept. The raw emotion on Lexa's face though was enough; Clarke understood. Lexa was not upset at being accused. The Commander did not, _could not_, regret her decision. It had been the best decision for her people. As their leader, her people came first.

It was not a look of pity either, but one of understanding. Lexa _understood_ the pain that Clarke was going through. Lexa was staring at herself, back when she first answered the call - when letting people die for her seemed wrong and unbearable. She was looking at a mirror image of herself, back when war became about loss, not glory.

"Clarke," Lexa said softly. "Do not misunderstand, as I am glad to see you. But I need to know - why did you come?"

Clarke had answered this same question a thousand times as well. She had practiced it. She knew the question was coming. Though she had expected it – no, perhaps she had only hoped for it, Clarke found herself unable to answer.

_Because I want to go to the Capital with you.  
__Because I need to feel safe for once.  
__Because I have nowhere else to go.  
__Because life should be about more than just surviving._

Clarke had forgotten the smouldering look that Lexa would often pin her with. She had forgotten what Lexa's proximity did to her. She had forgotten how deeply she had come to care for this woman. She remembered _why_ Lexa's decision had broken her heart so severely. Despite having repeated the myriad of answers over and over, none of her reasons presented themselves out loud now. There were no words, or maybe there were too many.

She wasn't sure who kissed whom. The time since Lexa had last kissed her came roaring back, igniting everything in her the way it had before the war. Clarke's surroundings and all of her guilt, sorrow, and hatred melted away. There was no Commander, no Grounder army just outside, no ghosts hovering in the corner of her vision.

_There was just Lexa._

Like before, Clarke was the first to pull away. She could feel Lexa's breath hitch – the other woman didn't move, just met her eyes to study her cautiously. Clarke wondered if Lexa expected a confession that she still wasn't ready, but Clarke did not back away like she had once before. Clarke moved but a breath away, enough to finally give Lexa the best answer that she could offer.

"_Because I need you,_" she whispered against the Commander's lips.

"Commander?" Came the question from just outside the tent. Clarke shot away from Lexa as though she had been holding an armful of hot coals, and Lexa visibly shook off whatever trance she had fallen into. She couldn't help but smirk and raise an eyebrow as Clarke did the same thing.

"Everything is alright, Indra, come in." The General did not wait another moment to push back the tent flaps, and Clarke almost laughed when she saw the woman check her leader for any harm or injury that Clarke may have inflicted.

"_Heda_?" Indra asked, relaxing a little when she had confirmed that nothing hostile had transpired between the two.

"Indra, our Sky Princess is going to accompany us to the Capital," Lexa offered, moving to her chair and sitting down. After hesitating for a moment, she added. "Please have one of the Seconds accompany her to dinner. She is a guest of honor and may be with us for an extended period."

If Clarke hadn't seen it, she would have never guessed that Indra's eyebrow could cock as high as it did now. There was a curious glance between the two before Indra addressed Clarke directly.

"We shall also prepare sleeping quarters for you, but we have not found any other Skaikru – does no one accompany you?"

"I came alone." The General looked almost disappointed, and Clarke wondered if she had hoped Octavia was right behind her. What would transpire if she were, Clarke wondered.

"Your people let you travel so far on your own?" Before Clarke could reply, Lexa interrupted.

"We will speak in private while Clarke eats." Her second in command frowned before nodding her head.

"_As you wish_."

Somehow, Indra and Lexa's private conversation – or perhaps it had been Clarke and Lexa's conversation - had spread through the camp like wildfire by the time she was done eating. She couldn't understand much of what was being said, but there was a lot of "Maun-de" and "Skai Prinsa" being whispered fervently. Many of the Grounders nodded in respect to her when their eyes met. Clarke noticed that the camp's civilians kept their heads bowed and eyes down when she passed.

The first night, she was escorted to a tent that had been constructed for her, and for the life of her, Clarke could not remember her head hitting the pillow. The army moved quickly over the next few days, and Clarke realized that if she hadn't found them before they focused on reaching the Capital, she would never have caught them. She spent her days listening to whatever Lexa's soldiers had to share with her during their trek.

As soon as camp was set, the children would swarm her, trying to teach her words and asking her for stories of the sky. One of the children had asked her to tell them once again about what it was like to live in the sky, when a Second approached their group.

"Heda would like to speak with you before you retire tonight." Clarke, curious, dismissed herself from the group immediately. She and Lexa had barely shared a look, let alone a word, as Clarke was always so tired by the end of the day that she could barely function. At the children's protest, she promised that she would walk with them the next day and tell them whatever stories they wanted to hear. This seemed to please them, and as she stood up, they took it on themselves to escort her to the Commander's tent. They chattered excitedly about what stories they wanted to hear, or how they were going to teach her at least three new phrases before next evening.

"You called for me?" Lexa dismissed those in the room with a nod. When the two of them were alone, the Commander rolled up whatever parchment she was working on.

"I apologize I have been so busy. We are trying to reach the Capital before the Summer Solstice." Clarke opened and closed her mouth, willing herself to say something, but not sure what to say. She wasn't disappointed that Lexa had spent no time with her. The Commander studied her closely before continuing.

"My warriors have told me that the Skai Prinsa cries out in her sleep. Your posted guards thought that you had been murdered in your sleep the first few nights." Clarke blushed a deep crimson, but Lexa paid no mind as she approached Clarke. She brushed away the hair from Clarke's face and studied her, before holding out a cup of hot liquid.

"It's not poison, I promise," she offered softly. "You should have come to me sooner, Clarke. Our travel has worn you down, but only because you do not sleep well."

Clarke sniffed the cup before taking a sip, realizing that Lexa had given her some sort of herbal tea. The warmth spread through her and she greedily drank more for the comfort that it brought.

"I've noticed that my people have taken kindly to you."

"Yes, the children love stories."

"Children have no sense of propriety – they should know better than to smother you with their chatter. Just because they do not express it as openly as the children, our people as a whole find you fascinating and hold you in high regard." Lexa shared a warm smile with Clarke. "It pleases me that you have found a place here."

They stood in comfortable silence as Clarke drank her herbal tea, and Lexa beckoned her over to the table. She showed Clarke where they were on her map, and where they were going. Clarke ran her fingers over the coarse parchment, trying to burn it into her memory. Everything was so small. This world – what was mapped of it – was so vast.

Lexa stood behind her, wrapping an arm snugly around her waist. Resting her head on Clarke's shoulder, she drew Clarke's fingers over the map to a familiar spot.

"This is Camp Jaha; we are but a fortnight away. The Capital is here, about four weeks or so at the pace that we are going." Lexa drew her finger over the villages of her people, murmuring titles, their boundaries, facts about them, and showed her where the other territories started. "This map is only our land - the other clans spread out in all directions."

"Tell me about the Capital," Clarke murmured, eyes fluttering closed as Lexa's breath brushed against the side of her neck.

"It is late. Stay with me tonight and I will tell you all about it."

Clarke did not meet Lexa's eyes as she offered her agreement by moving towards her sleeping quarters. Clarke began to strip down until she was left in only her undergarments. Though she still did not meet the Commander's eyes, she was well aware of the devouring look that she was receiving. Clarke felt herself flush, and continued to do so even after she had crawled under the heavy furs. Lexa followed suit, and pulling the furs tightly around them.

The two of them lay on their backs as Lexa began to tell her softly about the Capital. It was the largest city of the Grounders, and it connected to the lands of several other clans. It was a neutral territory, where no war could be waged without consequences. Any member from any clan was welcome, and could walk freely without fear of altercations. Markets and housing lined the lower roads and twisted up towards the mountain's caverns, which sounded similar to Mount Weather, but unlike Mount Weather, they were not barricaded and closed. The caverns were open so that people could come and go as they pleased. Inside, one could find all sorts of council chambers where the generals could meet and discuss treaties, alliances, threats, or events. Some were open galleries that civilians could attend; others were behind doors that would not whisper a peep. The city branched out into twelve portions, which were dedicated to each clan. Though many of the older travellers would spend their time close to the forest, the young, and those visiting for the first time, would often visit the Boat People's port to the East and stare out at the ocean dreamily. They would fish and play games with other children until the sun went down, when they would have to return to their family.

Clarke's fingers entwined with Lexa's, committing each finger, dent, and curve to memory. Though she tried to stay awake and absorb everything that Lexa was sharing with her, she felt her eyes growing heavy. Like a child, she fought sleep the best she could, for she rarely heard Lexa speak at such length. It was like learning a whole new side to the Commander, who was always so serious and straightforward.

It was still dark when Clarke woke. The camp was still silent, save for an odd rustle or movement. She savoured the slow awakening that blessed her, and could already tell that not only her body had rested, but finally, _finally_, her mind had as well. Clarke felt her face flushing a deep red as she realized that she had been dreaming of Lexa, and then realized that at some point she had rolled over. An arm and leg were thrown over her, and their limbs were entwined comfortably. She carefully twisted her neck so that she could observe the Commander, who inhaled and exhaled softly. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyebrows raised in relaxation. Clarke decided to let sleep take her again, and with a soft yawn, she was gone before another thought.

The next time she woke, light filtered through the thin fabric of the tent, and the noise of the day was so loud that Clarke wondered how she had been able to sleep. Clarke slipped from the bed, taking her time with the basin left out for her and preparing for the day ahead.

Clarke slept in Lexa's bed the following nights as well, and as the days passed, she began to feel alive and well. Some nights Lexa would softly tell her stories, like she had the first night. Other nights, she would slip into bed after Clarke and they would hold one another quietly, peacefully. Every so often, Lexa would ask her how she was feeling, and though she didn't every time, sometimes Clarke would talk about how she felt. Sometimes Lexa would let her cry, and other times she would wipe away Clarke's tears. Though there were nights that Clarke went to sleep upset because Lexa would offer exceptionally hard advice, the Commander never chastised her when she woke them both up from a nightmare. Clarke found that in lieu of screaming, she would wake with a soft whimper or stifled sob, and on these nights, Lexa would rub her back and offer her silent comfort until she fell back asleep. By the time that the third week was coming to a close, Clarke realized that slowly, but surely, she was starting to heal.

The camp was taking a day of rest, so when Clarke woke, Lexa was still in the tent working on whatever it was she always worked on. The Commander looked up from her papers and greeted her with a warm smile before returning her attention to her work. Deciding to head out to find something to do, Clarke headed towards the exit.

"I'd like to join you," Lexa stated before Clarke had a chance to leave. She paused and nodded that she would wait. When Lexa was ready, papers rolled up and weapons strapped on, she crossed the tent in a few, long strides, halting at the flap and motioning that she would be right behind Clarke.

The two of them wandered the camp for most of the morning. Clarke stood and listened, as she often did, and offered her opinion when the opportunity arose. Over the last few weeks, she had found that the Grounders listened, even valued, what she had to say. Lexa was often of the same mind, and so she would just nod her agreement, or command that something be done. She only ever had to ask once before the warriors would move to complete whatever task had been assigned to them.

Clarke stopped to chat with the children like she always did. During this time, Lexa was quiet, but sat contently, watching Clarke explain how to wrap wounds, make tourniquets, and tie slings. She promised to teach them how and when to resuscitate someone who needed it. One young girl in particular clung to Clarke and absorbed every word she said, and Lexa found herself paying close attention to how the two interacted. Clarke was not part of the Traikru, so she had never been initiated as a warrior. Because of this, she could not take a second – not yet, anyway. Lexa made a note to discuss with Clarke what her plans were following the Capital, and if she would consider joining them in a more permanent way. They could always use more healers, and this would be a great opportunity to solidify Clarke's place by her side.

The Commander took them to spend a good part of the afternoon at the training grounds. When they helped train unseasoned warriors, Lexa encouraged Clarke to join them. Though the training was far less brutal during this time, Clarke found herself beaten and bloody, but not without dishing out a few vengeful blows in return.

By the time that they broke supper, Clarke was exhausted; however, she found herself laughing at over-the-top stories, and clapping and singing along with the music that followed. The Grounders loved when Clarke sang along with them, and would roar in laughter when she trailed off or audibly mixed up words.

That night, Clarke bathed in the springs nearby; finally comfortable with the fact that at least two guards would be watching her for the sake of her safety. When she arrived back at Lexa's tent, the Commander had another map spread open on her desk, studying it.

"Have you got the world memorized yet, _heda_?" Clarke asked playfully. Lexa didn't look up, but she saw the Commander's lips quirk.

"I see the Skai Prinsa has finally returned."

Clarke did not quip back as she approached the desk and gently pushed Lexa away from the map. Before the Commander could say anything, the map was pushed away as well, and Clarke was sitting in its place. Lexa's body didn't move, but Clarke watched a dark look pass over her face. Her heart began to beat fiercely in her chest and a familiar warmth spread through her. Lexa moved towards her impossibly slow, while Clarke leaned back on her hands and tried to hide her impatience.

Lexa came to a stop between Clarke's legs, and Clarke instinctively wrapped her legs around her Commander and pulled her closer. Lexa's hands pressed firmly against Clarke's thighs, and they travelled upwards until finally they pushed Clarke's shirt up, revealing a taut and trembling stomach.

Clarke's moan was audible when Lexa dipped her head and travelled her lips across Clarke's abdomen. She sucked and nipped during her exploration, causing Clarke's fingers to rake through Lexa's hair and her head to fall back. An aroused sigh escaped her as the Commander's mouth brushed against her neck, only pulling away long enough for Clarke's shirt to be discarded on the table behind them. Clarke's fingers pulled and pushed at straps and armour, and Lexa unclipped Clarke's remaining upper garment and let it drop where it was. With a trail of clothes left discarded around them, Lexa dipped her head and drew one of Clarke's rosy nipples between her teeth, running her tongue tentatively against the rising bud.

Clarke's breath came in short gasps as Lexa continued her ministrations, but when Lexa's hand found its way under the waist of Clarke's pants and cupped against her, she wasn't sure who whimpered louder – Clarke or Lexa.

Lexa expertly found Clarke's sensitive bud and moved against it, causing Clarke to moan out in ecstasy. When she started raking her nails across Lexa's back, the Commander slipped into her easily. The blonde threw her head back and moved her hips with Lexa, trying not to cry out in pleasure. Lexa's fingers moved easily within her, maintaining an almost agonizing pace.

Pleasure mounted up in Clarke until she couldn't focus. She didn't know if she was screaming, or speechless. She barely registered the noise that Lexa made as Clarke felt herself tighten, stars bursting behind her eyelids and an electric rush of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Lexa, _please_," Clarke gasped. "Let me touch you; I need – _I need_." Grasping Lexa's belt buckle, she nearly ripped it off in order to get what she wanted. Lexa struggled against her, but Clarke pulled her close and rolled them until Lexa was beneath her. When Clarke finally touched Lexa, she found that the Commander was almost as wet as Clarke, and Clarke quickly found Lexa's undoing was a firm rotation of her fingers.

Clarke was sure that the table was destroyed, and that if someone was to look for them, they could follow the small and scattered trail of clothes that led back to Lexa's sleeping quarters. Their frenzied lovemaking transformed into a sensual exploration of each other's bodies for the remainder of the night, until they finally collapsed; exhausted and covered in a sheen of sweat.

The next morning, Clarke woke still entwined in a comfortable tangle of limbs. She was happy that the bed was not empty, as it so often was, and craned her neck to look up at her Commander. Lexa was already awake, watching her with something that made Clarke's chest instantly swell with pleasure. Her fingers ran soothingly through long blond curls, before she moved to plant a firm kiss against Clarke's forehead.

Everything felt different, Clark mused, but at the same time, _right_.

* * *

Author's Note: Clarke and Lexa will be heading to the Capital next chapter. Reviews are so, _so_ appreciated as I haven't written for a couple of years and it really keeps the motivation up. Chapter 3 is in the works and should hopefully come up within the next few days.


	3. A Peace to Remember

**Chapter 3: A Peace to Remember**

Earth never ceased to amaze Clarke. She had watched videos and peered wistfully at photos of how Earth used to be, and since arriving, her breath had been taken away time and time again. Her heart would always skip a beat whenever she found an abandoned shelter, or the remnants of a statue. Streams and rivers peaked her curiosity and put her at peace. Though she hadn't been there for long, she would love to explore every nook and cranny of Tondc.

Whatever amazement she had felt before, was crushed under the awe as they approached the Capital. She could see Lexa watching her out of the corner of her eye, lips curving up into a soft smile. Clarke didn't care that her mouth was slightly agape. As they rode through the gates, they came into a village that very much reminded her of an uphill Tondc. Unlike it, however, the village went on as far as the eye could see, and progressively changed in structure. It's pathway wound up towards the mountain, presumably to meet with the other villas that represented the surrounding clans.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell meats, spices, a mixture of animals and people. There was something else - something fresh and light. She breathed it deeply, looking around for the source of the mysterious smell.

"It's the ocean you're smelling," Lexa answered, only loud enough for Clarke to hear, still pinning her with an all-knowing smile. "We will visit the docks after we settle in."

Clarke was pleased to see that many of the warriors settled in quickly, then moved their way through the streets to offer whatever help they could. She saw warriors patching clothes, helping cook, and lugging wagons. Though she was eager to help, she was also shy to ask. She wandered off the main street and passed a couple of small farms.

It was by sheer dumb luck that she found the resident healer. The woman bustled around her hut, grabbing different herbs and grasses to grind and boil. Clarke watched from nearby, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Excuse me," she interrupted, and for a minute she thought it may have come out so timid that the older woman did not hear. Sure enough though, her head came up, and she offered a small smile.

"_Yu gaf sisau in_?" At Clarke's blank look, the healer smiled again and translated. "Do you need help, dear?"

"Oh! Uh, no, I am well, thank you. We just got here," Clarke pointed towards where she came from, then winced. Even all the way out here, someone would have to be blind and deaf not to know that they had arrived. Taking a deep breath, she went ahead and asked. "Is there anything you can use a second set of hands with? My mother's a doctor, and I am not too bad around salves and medicine myself."

The lady's eyes twinkled as she beckoned Clarke over.

"You are from the Skaikru, are you not?" Surprised that she knew that, Clarke only nodded. "Ah, I thought as much. You must be the Skai Prinsa, then. Let's have a look at you."

"How do you know who I am?" Clarke asked, while the older woman examined her as if she was purchasing fruit.

"I've heard a great many things about you – do not be surprised, as I am not the only one. Among other things, I heard that you were able to save one of our people, turn him back from being a _ripa_. From what I've heard, you are a healer yourself, _Skai Prinsa_, not just the daughter of one."

Clarke felt her face flush as she followed this woman and took whatever was handed to her.

"My name is Denna, and you are welcome to help me for as long as you are here. You can start by braiding these together. Warriors chew on these to relieve pain from wounds, or to reduce fatigue. It helps eliminate the chance of infection as well."

Clarke removed her coat and sat down on a nearby stool to work. Denna would wet roots and vine for the braid before handing them to Clarke, in order to make them more pliable. The healer also explained where Clarke could find each root, how to identify it, what it did, and how to prepare it in different ways for different effects. Clarke repeated some of the information back, or asked questions, and this seemed to please Denna. When Clarke could identify the odd item without being told, this seemed to please her even more.

"Nyko has been teaching me some things during our travels," Clarke confessed.

"Nyko is my son," Denna replied, with a warm smile. "I am sure he will value your assistance as much as I do. Heda's army uses a great many supplies, and though I work night and day to keep stock, the Trikru have a tendency to rush into a fight like a pack of bulls. They act surprised when we cannot work miracles."

Clarke and Denna fell into a comfortable silence, save for the odd question or fact. When high noon came, they both stopped to listen to a hunting group make their exit known with loud whoops and cheers. Clarke just shook her head and laughed. The Grounders, when they weren't on your doorstep for war, were actually not that different than her own people. If anything, they were more settled and quite likely a bit mellower.

When Clarke placed the last root chew on what seemed like an impossibly tall pile, she stood and stretched. Her back ached and her fingers were stiff from sitting so long. The sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon.

"_Heda_," Denna greeted kindly. Clarke whipped around to find Lexa standing about ten feet away, arms crossed and a glowering look on her face.

"I lost track of time," Clarke offered.

"I sent two of our warriors to look for you over an hour ago, but I take it neither found you. Yet, here you are, in the most predictable place that I can imagine. How you found it remains a mystery to me." Clarke and Denna shared a knowing look, and Clarke moved to help shove the chews into a bag.

"Perhaps you should have sent the children. They are fairly good at sniffing me out."

"Heda," Denna interrupted. "Clarke has woven your entire stock of root chews in a single day. If you do not have plans for her during your stay, please feel free to send her back to me, along with my son."

"I am sure Nyko will be around at the first opportunity. As for Clarke," she muttered, "I had plans _today_. Though I have plans tomorrow and the day after, I am _sure_ that she will find her own way back here at every opportunity. Thank you, Denna, for the supplies." Clarke snorted at Lexa's attempt to guilt-trip her, and received a sharp look in reply. She raised her hands in defence.

"At least you will know where to find me," she teased, turning and taking the knapsack. She gave the older lady a wink as she hoisted the bag over her shoulder. "Thank you Denna, I am sure I will be back tomorrow.

They walked in silence. Clarke enjoyed the fresh air and domestic feel of the area that she was travelling through. She could hear music and voices from the camp in the distance. Where they were, however, it was peaceful and secluded. Only the soft chirp of crickets could be heard from the trees and the crops.

"Stop smiling so much," Lexa grumbled. Clarke looked over at her Commander in shock, and playfully nudged her shoulder with her own, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my, someone is _surly_ today. Or is my joy just that infectious?" She teased, knowing damn well that Lexa was acting more put out than she actually was. Her suspicions were confirmed when Lexa's lips thinned in a tight line, and the Commander would not meet her eyes or answer her question. Clarke didn't stop smiling.

Suddenly, the ground was coming up at her at alarming speed. She dropped the sack of root chews, and prepared to embrace herself for the impact. Instead, she found herself sinking into a prickly bush.

_Lexa had hip-bumped her into a haystack._

After the shock had worn off, Clarke kicked her arms and legs, attempting to unbury herself, and felt her foot connect with something solid. It immediately stumbled and tried to escape, but Clarke used both feet to trip the offending object that stood just outside of her pile. She thrust her hands up and grabbed the Commander, who was still trying to balance herself. Clarke almost whooped in victory as her hands grabbed onto Lexa's sleeves after a few attempts, and soon, there was another body coming into the stack with her.

The two of them wrestled with no quarter, demolishing the neat pile into a misshapen halo around them. Clarke found herself on top of Lexa, straddling the woman as she held the Commander's hands above her head with a sly grin - even though she knew damn well that Lexa could flip her at any moment.

Lexa's laugh was light and short-lived, but it had still been there. Leaning down, Clarke kissed her soundly, pleased with how any tension left in Lexa's body seemed to dissipate.

"I really. Did lose. Track of time," Clarke offered between kisses. "I'm sorry." Lexa just smiled against her lips.

"It's alright, _Skai Prinsa_. I am happy that you found something that piqued your interest. I love seeing you in your element." Clarke trailed kisses along Lexa's neck. Their hands found each other easily, like they had so often in the past few weeks. It would be several hours later before the two of them made it to the evening feast.

* * *

The next day, Clarke had expected Lexa to ride up by mid-morning, but didn't see the Commander until late in the afternoon. When Lexa did finally ride up, she had a solemn look on her face. She didn't say much more than a greeting, as Clarke pulled herself up behind the Commander.

"Nyko, tomorrow morning there is a Coalition meeting in the Atrium. I'd like you to accompany me, along with Indra and Clarke. We will head there at first light."

Denna eyed her son carefully, who frowned and nodded his ascent. Lexa didn't say anything further as the two of them rode away from the forest. They arrived at the Boat People's villa mid-afternoon, but Lexa did not explain anything, just led Clarke to the docks.

The water extended past what Clarke could see, and the sun's reflection danced in its waves. Clarke immediately tore her boots off and sat on the dock, feet submerged into the water. Lexa stood nearby and watched quietly.

"You may as well, Lexa," Clarke offered. "This may be your last chance." Lexa faltered momentarily before taking Clarke's advice to heart. She slowly unlaced her boots and peeled off the garments underneath. She sat next to Clarke, but not until she affirmed that there was no one around to see. Or perhaps she was looking for someone who posed a threat, Clarke didn't know.

"It's hard to take it all in," Clarke continued. "It feels like a whole new world here. How long will we stay?" Lexa remained silent as she stared out at the horizon.

"It depends on what happens during the council meeting tomorrow." Clarke hummed in reply.

"Something changed."

"Do not concern yourself over it."

"It involves me, and I do not like surprises, Lexa." There was another long silence as Lexa decided whether to tell Clarke or not. "Perhaps I have become too soft in the last few months. Perhaps I should have done my own reconnaissance on arrival. Or perhaps I will leave the council meeting to you tomorrow and you can just tell me what happened."

"Have you heard of the City of Light?" When Clarke nodded that she had, Lexa took her hand. "Our people sometimes search for it, but it doesn't exist. Not really."

"I thought it's existence was up in the air still, considering it was a myth to begin with?"

"Something exists, and yes, some have made it. We do not know everything about it, but beyond the City of Light, there lies something."

"Something?"

"Something dangerous."

"Okay, this sounds like something you've known for a while. So what has changed now?"

"One of your people, Clarke, has reached beyond the City. We have very rudimentary technology here, but we do have some. A very faint broadcast was received about a month ago, and the council members have been waiting until all of the Commanders are back - especially me - to address it. They have requested you as a representative for the Skaikru, but that is all I know.

"Is there anything I need to know before we go? Primarily anything that is going to get me into trouble?" When Lexa faltered and drew into herself, Clarke knew that it was serious, and she pulled her hand away. "What is it?"

"You are not Trikru; you are Skaikru. You have led your people into an outnumbered battle with us, and emerged with an indisputable victory. You then bargained and talked your way into an alliance with us, once again ensuring your survival. You, with a handful of Skaikru, defeated the Mountain Men, even when the alliance between our people disbanded. I know you are not proud of your achievements, but victories like those are honoured among our people. You do not need to be proud of yourself, but you need to acknowledge that you are a _strong_. Tomorrow, you will need to be the Skai Prinsa. I cannot tell you anything more, and I cannot help you in any way. If I could, then you would not be _you_. If nothing else, keep in mind that you do not answer to me. I am your equal, _not_ your heda."

"You need me to be like I was during the war," Clarke replied, stunned. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and it caused Clarke to get up to redress her feet. Lexa quietly did the same, and they rode back in silence, Lexa giving Clarke time to go over everything in her silence had not been broken to one another, even after they arrived back at camp and solemnly went into Lexa's tent to prepare for bed. As they lay there, Clarke unable to sleep, she reached over and took Lexa's hand.

"We might be leaving tomorrow." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Perhaps. I do not know, Clarke, but the Coalition has gone on longer than anyone expected. Peace is nice," she murmured, "but it is not our way. We will have to wait and see."


	4. A Divided Coalition

**Chapter 4: A Divided Coalition**

Clarke watched as one of Lexa's warriors dressed her as though she was preparing for battle. Following suit, Clarke strapped the knife that she always carried, and slid the gun that she had previously stashed away into her waistband.

They set out at first light, Indra and Nyko shadowing the two of them about ten paces behind. There was a tension in the air that could be cut with a knife. When they arrived at the mountain, Nyko and Indra lined the halls with the others that had escorted their leaders. When everyone was in the Atrium, its grand doors were shut and locked. It only took a few minutes before the meeting started. Clarke looked around curiously. She did not recognize anyone here other than Lexa.

"Before we move forward in this discussion, I believe we should listen to the recording," Lexa started. "Please play it for us."

One of the council members placed a box on the table in front of him, hitting a button. Lexa hadn't been kidding when they said that they had rudimentary technology, for the machine looked like it may be on its last leg, and as though it belonged in a museum.

"I don't know if anyone will get this," came a familiar drawl. Clarke leaned forward to hear better, as static occasionally would cut through the transmission. "If _she_ hears this, I will be probably be dead soon. Jaha has brought us to the City of Light. Only the two of us have made it. _He_ stays at a mansion, doing the bidding of someone, or _something_, named Allie. This woman launched the original nukes that made Earth inhabitable; I learned this from a video left behind. Jaha has become sick. Frenzied. He came to me a few days ago, asking me to help him. I refused. He was not happy with my decision, and said he would come back and make me understand. I am in lock down right now. I think if I refuse Jaha again, he will kill me, like he killed Craig when he threw him to his death. This Allie is rebuilding the missile that Jaha came to Earth with. I don't know what she plans on doing with it. I hope someone hears this and stops her. I hope – I hope everyone is doing well back at camp. Please do something before-"

The signal was cut short, and Clarke was relieved that it seemed as though the transmission was lost, not that Murphy had been interrupted and possibly killed. There was a long silence as all of the leaders absorbed this new bit of information. Lexa shared a grave look with Clarke. The transmission was meant for her people – but what good would it do? Would Camp Jaha even answer the call?

"How long have you known about this transmission?" Clarke asked.

"We received it two fortnights past." She glowered her reply at the council member that had answered.

"And this didn't seem important enough to summon everyone immediately? To not send a message to my people at Camp Jaha?"

"The Mountain Men of the forest had missiles as well. They were devastating, but our people have survived them. There is not much we can do against technology like this."

"There is," came a stern voice. "We could build an alliance with this Allie." Eyes swivelled to its source.

"I've been meaning to ask - where is your Queen today?" Lexa asked evenly. "This meeting was meant for the Commanders of the 12 clans, not their seconds. I am curious what was more important than this meeting."

"My Queen has sent me in her stead, as she has already left with our army for the City of Light."

"Has she, now," Lexa replied, a dangerous look on her face. "And how is it that the Ice Queen was privy to this information before the rest of us?"

"We have heard whispers of it, and we have consulted with a new ally. He is technologically advanced, and the sole survivor of Mount Weather."

_Emerson_? _It had to be._

"Let me guess. He _encouraged_ you to join forces with Thelonious Jaha." The man said nothing, but Clarke could tell she had hit it head on, so she continued, resting her hand as close to her knife as possible without seeming threatening.

"The Ice Queen has done nothing wrong," offered another leader.

"But she has done something _stupid_." The man's chair slid back as he stormed to his feet.

"Who are you to insult my liege?"

"Clearly, I'm a voice of reason," she snapped back. "You put your trust in a sole survivor of a colony that has been draining your people's blood for decades. A survivor of a colony that tried to eradicate mine as well, for the same reason. Someone who has nothing left to lose came to you to tell you that your best course of action is to join forces with this Allie. What did he tell you? Join with him and your people will live? In return, the missile will be launched at whom? The Woods Clan and the Sky People?" At his silence, she continued, "Please, you can correct me if I'm wrong."

"You are Clarke of the Skaikru. You have made the Commander weak, and we will not follow her to our deaths when an alliance can be made with a stronger enemy!" Clarke could see the other leaders look to Lexa for her reply. She sat in her seat, an unreadable look peering over laced fingers.

"Be careful who you insult, Fidaa," Lexa warned finally in a low voice. "You have made a pact with a single man who could not protect his people from a handful of Skaikru. Clarke is not mistaken in her assessment."

"Your emotions cloud your judgment, _heda_. This girl can no more serve your people, any more than you can serve us. I was sent here to tell you that the Ice Nation is withdrawing from the Coalition, but we will welcome an alliance with anyone who wants to survive. This woman," he stated, pointing to Lexa, "_will_ be our death. She cannot protect us from a missile; she couldn't protect Tondc."

"This is _not _a missile," Clarke interrupted. "It is a _nuke_. This thing is big enough that it doesn't matter who gets hit. It will cover every single one of your lands."

"Can you prove this, Skai Prinsa?" She could only glare at him, as she did not give him an answer. No, she could not provide proof. Fidaa gave Clarke a smug look before turning and retreating from the room. The grand doors creaked open enough for him to exit, and they shut heavily after him. Leaders from the other clans sat quietly, deciding what they were going to do. Lexa gave her a knowing look, but nothing else.

Two more clans stood and walked from the room in silence, though it was clear that they would be taking their armies and heading towards the City of Light with the Ice Nation. Lexa watched them leave without another word.

"The People of the Mountain choose to stay neutral in this event. We will not throw our lives away; however, we would like to stay at peace with both the Woods Clan and the Ice Nation." There were murmurs, and four more clans chose to withdraw entirely. Their plan was to concentrate on how to survive a nuclear hit, rather than prevent it.

"I need to talk to my people to decide what our course of action is," offered a young girl across the table from Clarke. "Heda, you know we are not warriors, but we will help you like we always have. We still believe in the Coalition, and we believe in you as our Commander. Skai Prinsa," the girl offered. "We have spoke at lengths about you among our people. If Lexa trusts you, so do we." Clarke nodded her thanks.

"We have always sent our young to the Trikru for training. We will remain your ally in this time, whatever you decide the best course of action is," another leader offered, though it looked like it emotionally drained him. "Give us the order, and we will prepare to march." The final two members didn't say much, only that they needed to think and would have an answer by the morning.

The Coalition would still stand in the Capital, but tensions were running high at the thought of the clans going to war against each other. Though the Atrium was a silenced room, like always, the news had spread like wildfire ahead of them.

"Lexa," Clarke asked, noticing that their camp was already preparing to move out as they approached. They had packed up with astounding speed. "How bad is it? Are we outnumbered? Your warriors are some of the strongest, right?"

"The Ice Nation is our largest threat. Their warriors are strong, and their numbers are high. Honestly, Clarke, it could be an even match, or it could be a bloodbath for either side. I do not know."

"If they launch the missile, will it be like Tondc?" Clarke looked back at Indra, who looked absolutely murderous at the prospect of her village being demolished again.

"It is worse. Imagine the entire map of the Woods Clan burned to nothing. Imagine the Capital being crushed, as if it were made out of sand. That, Indra, is what a nuke can do."

They left the Capital the same day. Clarke braided the roots that Denna had sent with her and slipped the finished products into her bag while they travelled. The desert boundaries came up much sooner than Clarke anticipated. They spent the day preparing for the trek that was about to greet them, and deliberated on the best course of action. In the end, they decided to set up camp for a few extra days in order to give the other armies time to get in front of them. It had been a hard decision, as they didn't want the groups to unite, but a pincer attack would be far more fatal, especially in unknown territory.

Some of the warriors in their entourage did not mind pushing forward into the desert, but the Woods Clan, Clarke knew, were apprehensive of leaving familiar ground behind. Tension was running high by the second day when Clarke found herself pushing through a throng of Grounders. One of the members of another clan was shouting in Trigedasleng, but Clarke did not know what about at first. As she pushed to the front of the crowd to break up what she thought may be a fight, she realized too late that she was the subject of his ire.

"Fidaa was right," the man roared. "This girl will be the death of us. The Commander is distracted! She leads us to our doom, and for what? Our people have strayed into this desert for centuries, and they do not come out! The sands will be soaked with our blood before we even reach the City of Light!" When Clarke did not defend herself or Lexa, the man continued. "I challenge you, Clarke of the Sky! Defeat me and prove your strength. Prove to us that you are the Skai Prinsa, and that you did not just defeat your enemies with slight of hand and clever tricks!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Indra called, pushing through behind Clarke. "The Skai Prinsa is not in your right to challenge. Your blood will be the first on these sands, ingrate!"

Clarke reached over and caught Indra's arm.

"Indra," she said softly. "What will happen if I accept the challenge?"

"You will likely die, and _heda_ will have my head."

"If I win?" Indra stared at her incredulously, as though the idea of Clarke winning had not occurred to her.

"Then you will be a _Trikru_," Indra replied softly. "You will be one of us. No one can dispute it again."

"Then give me your short sword, General." Indra did not move, even though Clarke's hand was held out, waiting. "Indra," she begged. "This can't keep happening. If I do nothing, he is right. People will die needlessly because of me. This army _must _be united before we move into the desert."

With a growl, Indra handed Clarke her sword. There was a heavy silence as she walked into the circle.

"I accept your challenge," Clarke called, loud enough for everyone around to hear. "If I die, you will have your _heda_ back, undistracted. If you die, I will name my terms. And you _all _will listen, because if I win, I will be of the Tree People. I will be of the _Trikru_!"

There was a roar of agreement. Weapons were drawn, and they beat on shields or against one another. There were whoops and hollers until the two of them took positions at opposite sides of the circle. An anticipating silence fell over the crowd.

The warrior that had challenged her began to circle, and Clarke tried to keep her breath even and adrenaline down. He came at her quickly, swinging his sword impossibly fast. Clarke barely dodged out of the way. She deflected his next blow, and the clang of their weapons sent a shock so fierce through her hand that she almost dropped her weapon. Remembering her training with Indra and the other warriors, she told herself that she could do this. The Trikru were warriors. The weakest of them were still stronger than most members of other clans, and she knew that it was a dishonour to hold one's punches in training. She was not the strongest warrior, but she was not the weakest either.

_Sky People are fast_, Indra had told her once. _Octavia is fast. You are fast. Your people's arms are weak, but your forms are small and flexible. Your minds are sharp. You make good warriors when you embrace that speed and cunning can win over power and stamina. You must be quick, Skai Prinsa, or you will tire and then you will die._

Clarke went on the offensive, landing several blows against her opponent's sword. She ducked and turned, slashing behind her and deflecting incoming attacks. The blade of his sword grazed her arm. At the sharp pain, she feared that her adrenaline would seep from her and she would become useless in this fight.

Before she could react, Clarke felt her feet swept out from under her, and her terror spiked further as she realized that if she hit the ground, it would be all over. _She was going to die._

She had her dagger out of its sheath before the expected jar of the ground hit her, and as soon as it came, she scrambled across the dirt towards her would-be murderer. With a cry much deeper than she knew she possessed, she planted the small blade into his foot as hard as she could. There was a howl above her, and before she could be killed, Clarke jumped to her feet and thrust her sword soundly into the belly of the man above her.

She watched the light fade from his eyes, a surprised look etching permanently on his face. Clarke felt him begin to sag, the dead weight causing the sword to bury itself to the hilt. Clarke heaved him off with one hand, and drew out her sword with the other. Her opponent dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"_Yu gonplei ste odon_," she offered, thrusting her sword into the dirt and kneeling down next to him. She closed his eyes with her hand, and gently rearranged his sword so that she could fold both of his hands over the hilt. The crowd remained silent, even as she turned to address them.

"Enough is _enough_," she seethed, feeling herself shake from both anger and relief. "Your Commander works hard to keep everyone clothed, fed, and armed. If you think she is on this quest for me, you are _mistaken_, for she has left me and mine for dead before. She has left me," she called to the crowd, voice hitching slightly with the memory of Lexa's betrayal. "Because it was the _right_ decision for her people. _This_! _This_ is the right decision now, and she is leading you to secure a future for yourselves. If you do not agree, then go. Go!" she screamed, "And join the cowards that will not fight. _Go_ and join the traitors that would see us all dead. Go somewhere that is not here, for the Trikru have no need for traitors and cowards!"

Some of the army looked sheepish, and others stared at her with respect. Clarke met Indra's approving gaze, and nodded her thanks to the General for her support. As one, the sea of heads bowed. "_Skai Prinsa_," came the soft murmur from several of them. The sound of her title repeated and became louder until it buzzed through the air. Her eyes scanned the bowed figures until it rested on one that had not moved. Clarke's eyes locked with Lexa's, who stood near the back of the crowd, hand resting on her sword.

When she saw Clarke, her hand dropped from the hilt, but her gaze did not move. Lexa showed no emotion, but the look in her eyes was clear, regardless of how far away Clarke was. Whatever adrenaline and high that Clarke felt as a result of her victory dissipated as quickly as it had come. It was replaced with a mixture of pain, exhaustion, and above all, concern. As she watched the Commander turn and disappear into the sea of tents, Clarke could only be sure of one thing.

_Lexa was pissed_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I suppose next chapter we will find out why Lexa is so angry with Clarke. Until then, I'd like to just say that I really appreciate the reviews that I've received so far. Thank you everyone for your support, and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	5. The Unified Camp

**Chapter 5: The Unified Camp**

Clarke could not go to Lexa immediately. She had been swept away by the sea of Grounders that swarmed her, escorting her excitedly away. As the sun was beginning to set, the excitement had calmed enough for her to take in her surroundings. Indra approached her, and though the look of pleasure on her face was clearly directed at her, Clarke had to resist the urge to look around for a different source.

"You have made your first official kill as a Trikru, and you will be marked to reflect that honour."

"I need to speak to Lexa," Clarke admitted. "I need to go now – but can I?" The General offered a sympathetic look, before grabbing hold of her unwounded arm and pulling her away from the sea of people.

"Prepare a feast!" Indra shouted to the crowd. "We wait until our Commander can bless our Skai Prinsa with the honour that she deserves!" This seemed to go over well with the others, as their agreement rose up into the air, louder than Clarke thought possible. She found that she was able to slip away without much more resistance.

When she approached the Commander's tent, two guards moved to block her way.

"Sorry Skai Prinsa, the Commander is in a meeting." Clarke frowned. She had always been welcome to join any meeting before that.

"I need to speak with her." The two men exchanged hesitant looks, unsure of what to say. Clarke got her answer; Lexa had specifically said to let no one, even Clarke, inside of the tent. "I'm sorry. It's your heda's orders; you cannot refuse them. Forget that I even asked."

Clarke walked away until she was out of sight of the guards, then looped back around to approach the back of the tent. She kept an eye out while pulling up the stakes that kept the fabric sealed. After crawling through the small hole that she had created, she stood up and brushed herself off quietly. She stopped when she heard Lexa's voice.

"You are all dismissed. We will meet again prior to marching out." There was a shuffle of feet as the other occupants of the tent left. When all was quiet again, there came a low, unimpressed voice from across the tent.

"You can come out now, Clarke." Clarke sheepishly stepped out from behind where she was. Lexa sat slouched in her chair, twirling a dagger between her fingers and staring at Clarke with that same sour look from before.

"Lexa, I don't know what I did, but-"

"It doesn't matter, Clarke."

"Clearly it does matter! Or are you just going to shut me out until you can bury whatever it is that is bothering you?" Lexa tossed the dagger on the table in front of her and stood up. She moved around the table and towards Clarke until she was a few feet away, and folded her arms as though she was waiting for something. The Commander did not offer any more words.

"Alright then," Clarke sighed, throwing her hands up, frustration clear in her voice. "Nothing is wrong. If you want to talk about it, come and find me. We're not doing this – _this_, well _whatever_ this is."

"Do not make me out to be the bad guy here, Clarke." When Clarke moved towards the exit without another word, Lexa took three long steps before grabbing her arm to stop her. Clarke hissed and slapped the offending hand away, covering the wound with her hand. A look of concern darted across Lexa's features, but disappeared under a scowl. She glowered at Clarke's arm as if it offended her.

"_You're hurt_."

"Yes. Sometimes that happens in a fight to the death." They glared at each other until Lexa spun around.

Whatever Clarke expected, it wasn't Lexa's outburst. The Commander pushed over the nearest object – which happened to be a spear basket. Its contents clattered against the floor. They toppled over another container, causing a variety of baubles to clatter and clang across the floor. If that wasn't enough, Clexa kicked the nearest pile with an aggravated yell.

"God, Lexa! What is your problem? I get it-"

"NO!" Lexa raged, interrupting her. "You _do_ _not_ 'get it'! You _do not _understand. As soon as you accepted his challenge, you were out of my protection." Lexa slapped her hands against the table in frustration and kept her back to Clarke. Clarke opened her mouth for a second before shutting it.

"I'm sorry, Lexa. I - I needed to do something. The camp-"

"I saw you fall, Clarke. I saw you_ fall_, and I thought you were lost to me! Do you _know _what that feels like? Do you _really_ understand? I thought I had lost you."

"I'm sorry."

"I _cannot_ lose you," she whispered. "And I cannot help but wonder if Fidaa was right." As if she could see Clarke about to protest, Lexa held up a hand as if to silence her. "No, let me finish, Clarke. I have _never_ been as afraid as I was today. I didn't know what to do. All the power of a Commander, and for an instant, I could do _nothing_." She paused, letting her words sink in, before she continued. "It terrifies me to think that Fidaa could be right – that I am weak when I'm around you. Do not misunderstand. Since you came back, I have been _happy_. I've been at _peace. _However, I am also terrified. I'm terrified all of the time. I'm _terrified_ that if I need to choose my people over you, I will not choose my people. What kind of Commander am I, if I show such weakness?"

"You are the one that does not understand." Clarke approached Lexa and forced her to turn around. There was no anger left, but the sorrow and fear reflected in her Commander's eyes was even more heartbreaking. "I love you, Lexa. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, but I also love your people – _our _people. The Trikru have become my family, and you will _never_ have to make a choice that will force you to choose between the two of us. We are the same, don't you see?"

"I love you so much, Clarke," Lexa confessed, capturing her in a kiss. They embraced until all of the tension and worry had dissipated. It was Lexa who pulled away first, rubbing her eyes and heaving a deep breath. She grabbed Clarke and gave her a swift kiss. "We should go. The camp will not want to wait much longer for their guest of honour. But first, let me get that arm wrapped."

* * *

"Prinsa! Prinsa! Prinsa!" Her title of Skai had temporarily been dropped for the night. Great fires lit up the banquet area in celebration, spirits soared, and there was a loud thunder of feet stamping as Clarke took her place beside Lexa.

Lexa murmured instructions to Clarke during dinner, and wide-eyed, Clarke nodded and tried to commit everything to memory. When the feast was done, she moved towards the stump that had been set out for her. It seemed strange that Lexa had just taken such care wrapping her arm, when she was going to carve it up so shortly after. The camp quieted as Lexa stood and drew her sword.

"Clarke of the Skaikru has proven herself today," she called, loud enough for everyone to hear. "She has defended her honour and secured her place beside us. She has shown her own strength. By her own hand, she has proven to all of us that she is of the Trikru!"

Lexa cut away Clarke's sleeve. _This will be your first and only marking like this,_ Lexa had warned. _But it is the most important._ _Try to stay silent for all three marks, for if you beg me to stop, or you scream, you will only have one, or however many else you make it through. That is our way. _

Clarke knew that a tri-cut was the highest honour that a warrior could receive in a marking ceremony. One cut would label her a warrior. Two would still label her a warrior, but would allow her to train their young and take positions of honor. Three would allow her to take on the role of General – something she did in all but name. It would also allow her to take a second, if she wished it. Four marks was something that only a Commander – or Clan Leader, depending on the nation, could attain. Clarke had run her fingers along Lexa's scars countless times. Even years later, Lexa's fourth and final cut blazed a violent, prominent red beside the faded, but still visible, trio of scars.

"_Stedaunon don gon we; kikon ste enti_!" Clarke bit her lip at the sharp pain cutting into her shoulder, but she did not cry out. She could barely feel the dagger after the first cut. The pain seared as far as her neck, and her entire arm was numb under the constant throb. She kept her eyes on Lexa, even though her vision swam with unshed tears. The Commander had asked her to try to stay silent for all three, so she swallowed the howl that threatened to escape – but only until it was done. As soon as the pressure lifted, Clarke let out all of her pent up agony in a single, agonized wail. After it was done, she buried the rest of her pain and met Lexa's proud stare.

Though Grounders could appreciate their members taking pain, they didn't like to let their heroes suffer. Two women immediately came to Clarke's side, rubbing salves and packing the wounds so that they would heal, but leave highly visual scars. They dressed her wound in thick cotton that had been dipped in something that smelled like honey and some sort of flower. The pressure and medicinal soak made the throbbing much more bearable. When her wound was clean and freshly bandaged, the feast continued.

Late into the night, or perhaps it was early in the morning, the two of them stumbled into the tent, laughing and holding the other up. Clarke twirled around and collapsed onto Lexa's bed, holding herself up on her elbows. Lexa removed her armor very slowly, dropping the pieces on the ground and stepping around it towards the bed. Clarke could feel a blush creep up her body as she watched her Commander longingly.

_Her heda_. Clarke beamed at the sense of belonging that she felt at that thought. Though the title of Skai Prinsa would likely never go away, she was part of the Trikru now, and they had welcomed her with open arms.

Her attention veered back to the extremely arousing sight that was approaching her on all fours. Lexa crawled up far enough Clarke's body to unbuckle her pants. They were pulled down a quivering set of legs, and soon Lexa was making her ascent all over again, although significantly slower. Lips travelled up Clarke's inner thigh, while an exploratory hand traced its way up the other. A whimper of escaped from Clarke as Lexa stopped her mouth right before it reached the aching throb between her legs.

"Lexa," came a husky plea. "Please don't tease me." Clarke cried out at the streak of pleasure that came with Lexa's thorough ministrations between her legs. She was sure that the entire camp could hear her, but she couldn't bring herself to care as her remaining coherent thoughts deserted her.

Lexa's fingers joined her mouth, and Clarke felt herself climaxing again, almost as soon as she descended from her last orgasm. When Clarke could take no more, she forced herself to muster enough control in order to push Lexa to her back. The two of them spent the remainder of the night, and a good part of the morning, relishing in the ecstasy that they brought to one another.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the super short chapter. It had a bit more to it before I decided to go a different way with what follows. Next chapter we will see some familiar faces (but I don't want to spoil anything more so I'll leave it at that!)


	6. The Arrival of Unexpected Allies

**Chapter 6: The Arrival of Unexpected Allies**

"We've got to be close," Bellamy offered, leading the others along the beaten path that the army had left behind. He didn't like that there was such a big group heading towards the City of Light, but what else could they do?

"We have no idea what we are heading into," came a stern warning. "We shouldn't be on this path. We could be attacked at any minute." Bellamy rolled his eyes and shared a look with his sister, then shook his head. _No_, he warned silently, _you can't beat her into silence_.

Abby was still the appointed Chancellor. She had been a bit more timid, a bit more open-minded, after everything that had happened at Mount Weather. The longer that Clarke stayed away, however, the more things went back to how they were before. Perhaps by not seeing Clarke, the Chancellor could finally detach herself from what they had done.

When they received Murphy's broadcast, they had almost not come, simply because the trip posed such a high risk to their people. The only thing that motivated Abby and the Council to agree, was the indisputable fact that Jaha was involved. Despite agreeing to the trip - _finally_ \- it seemed that Abby had constantly felt the need to make her opinion of it known. It was dangerous. Bellamy and the others were just children. The adults clearly knew the risks of the ground better than anyone else.

"Grounders!" Safeties clicked on the guns as they were raised in defence. The small entourage took their positions in a tight knit circle, backs to one another. When Bellamy heard the low baritone of a Grounder's horn, he motioned for everyone to lower their weapons. He had only ever heard the sound as a retreat, or a warning that they were approaching. Moments later, Grounders emerged from the trees around them, surrounding the Skaikru.

"Bellamy?" The question was soft, sure, and the young man spun to meet the familiar voice. He was moving forward before he even thought, but surged to a stop. There was a time that the two of them would have run to one another and embraced, but something felt different.

It was Clarke. Of course it was Clarke, but it was _Clarke_. He thought he would never see this side of her again. She stood proud; she was so sure of herself. Gone was the empty shell that she had left in. Gone was the sorrow and the pain that seemed insurmountable. Now, she radiated maturity and strength – two things that she had not lacked in before, but had not possessed in this abundance either.

"Oh Jesus," came Raven's hoarse whisper beside him. "It's a _Clexa_."

"What does that even mean?"

"Just look at her, Bellamy. She just _oozes_ Clarke and Commander, all rolled into one." Bellamy barked out a laugh before swatting at Raven, who laughed softly in reply. He looked over towards his sister, who was staring at Clarke while whispering back and forth in Trigedasleng with Lincoln. It was something they did when they wanted to keep their conversation private.

"Octavia-"

"_Clarke!"_ Though the rest of their small party clearly felt on guard when surrounded by Grounders, Abby did not give a second thought as she pushed to the front and towards her daughter. Two spears came down to block her path, but they disappeared as soon as they had come when Clarke murmured something to each of their owners. She took a few steps forward and met her mother in a crashing hug, and Abby, like any mother would, checked her daughter over to make sure she was alive and well.

"Mom! Are you heading to the City of Light?"

"Yes, we got Murphy's broadcast. We need to stop Jaha."

"_Osir na bants_!" The Grounders started to disappear back into the trees. "Come and rest with us. Our camp is heading out first thing tomorrow morning. You can replenish your supplies, and we will meet and discuss how you would like to to proceed." Clarke turned to lead them towards the camp, but Abby grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you sure it's okay? Don't you need to ask someone?" Clarke's eyebrow quirked up, and Abby likely thought it was nothing more than her daughter considering whether or not she should. Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again as Marcus stepped forward.

"I'm sure it's fine. Let's just go and talk with them and see where everything stands."

* * *

"Lexa has called a meeting, are any of you coming?" The small group of delinquents turned towards their long-absent friend. Without further thought, Bellamy shot to his feet first and took three long strides before enveloping Clarke in a bear hug. She hugged him back just as fiercely, and moved an arm to take Raven in as well, who had just been a little slower than Bellamy, but intended just as fierce of embrace. When they parted, Octavia was waiting on the other side for her own welcoming.

"I shouldn't have been so harsh, Clarke, I'm sorry." Octavia clasped Octavia's arm and something passed between them. Bellamy beamed, and Clarke met Lincoln's approving gaze and they nodded to one another.

"Have you spoken to Indra?" Octavia's eyes dropped to the ground. To be honest, she had been avoiding her mentor since arriving.

"_Go_," Clarke urged, leading her away from the group. "She will want to see you. You are her second, after all."

"Last I saw her, she was ready to kill me. She told me I was no longer her second. She-" Clarke tipped Octavia's head back and examined her neck. She had heard the entire recount from Indra months ago.

"It is healed," she murmured, running a thumb over where the mark should be. "If she meant what she said, she would have made sure to cut deep enough to leave a scar. Actually, she would have killed you. You don't get to just disown the warrior you take as a second, and you cannot choose another until your first one is dead. The cut is healed, and so is your conflict with her. _That_ is the Grounder way, and if Indra isn't the embodiment of that, I don't know who is."

"Lincoln tried to tell me the same thing." Octavia's eyes were beginning to water, and Clarke could clearly see the hope in them.

"You should listen to him more. The meeting isn't for a while. _Go_. Tell her that you are sorry that you disobeyed her orders. Tell her that you want your place as her second again. She will probably curse you and your entire line, and very likely beat you to a pulp, but don't let it fool you. You - both of you - mean a lot to her." It was as if a weight lifted from Octavia's shoulders. The pride and confidence that Octavia had displayed as a second, came flaring back. Clarke understood. Her friend was not, and would never be, a Skaikru. She hadn't been welcome on the Ark, and she hadn't fit in on the ground with them either. Without the Grounders... well, it was hard to not have a home. Clarke knew enough about that. When Octavia and Lincoln disappeared into the crowd, Clarke turned around to find Jasper waiting patiently for his turn.

"Jasper," she whispered, not sure what else to say. They stood awkwardly staring at each other. He tried to hold her gaze, but he had never been good at it in the first place. There was a shuffle and awkward pause before he launched two lanky arms around her. The wave of guilt she felt was suffocating, but the feel of Jasper's arms around her added something bittersweet to it as well.

"I forgive you." She squeezed him tighter, wondering if he would break in her embrace. She hid her face into his shoulder, and when he felt the tremor through her, he said it again. "Clarke? I forgive you. You did what you had to do. Clarke. _I can't breathe_."

"I heard you Jasper," Clarke gasped, moving away from him quickly and wiping her eyes before they dropped their watery charges. She tried to compose herself the best she could, but Jasper took her in his arms again. He rocked them gently back and forth, and she found it soothing. Clarke rested her head back on his shoulder for what seemed an eternity, before speaking. "Jasper," she whispered, and he hummed in reply. "_Thank you_. You don't know how much that means to me. I'm so sorry – not just about Maya, but about everyone who helped us."

"Cage cornered you – it was us or them. There was no third option, and I understand that. Maya would have understood that. It's okay, Clarke. If you're ever in the area, maybe you can go with me to visit her grave."

"Next time I'm in the area, you hold me to that." They shared another watery look before Jasper nodded and went to sit back down beside Monty, who rubbed his shoulder and smiled widely at Clarke. She moved around to each person and shook hands with the remaining members, offering them welcome and asking them how they were. Miller, Wick and Monroe all stood for her and clasped her arm firmly before sitting back down. When she reached Monty, he stood and gave her a quick hug as well.

"I think only Abby and Marcus are going," Bellamy offered, finally answering her original question. Clarke sighed and sat down between him and Raven.

"It's going to be the same as always, isn't it?"

"It's gotten bad, Clarke," Raven interjected, "but don't tell Abby I told you."

"What do you mean, bad?"

"It's not _bad_ bad," Bellamy took over, with a sharp look at Raven. "Abby storms around Mount Weather all the time with this sour look on her face. The entire camp was moved there after it was cleaned up and restored. We are still working on the odd thing, but she has a fortress now, and sometimes we think she is convinced that she needs it, you know? Marcus keeps her line pretty well though. I'm okay because I'm an adult and I keep my head down, but these other guys have had ten years shaved off their lives."

"Most of us are 18 now," Jasper added. "But none of the original 100 are allowed in the guard, and we are to stay out of any politics. I'm okay because they let me in the lab to do what I'm good at. It's strange though, because Monty can't even work in security, when really he should be head of it. He knows and has been using those systems longer than anyone in there."

"She's reverting everything back to Ark's ways – minus the floating. But people get locked into quarantine for really minor things. No one gets hurt, but still, those cells are rarely empty," Monroe added, eyes not moving from the ground.

"Have any of you talked to Marcus about this?" There was silence, before Bellamy nodded.

"Early on, but he has his hands full keeping the peace everywhere else. Abby is the Chancellor, whereas Marcus is the Peacekeeper. I think with how busy Marcus stays, it should be an indicator that whatever is going on _isn't_ working."

"So who is acting as Chancellor if my mom and Marcus are both here?"

"My Dad," Miller answered. "And they've formed a council just like the Ark had, so they will run things while they are away. It will probably go smoother, to be honest." A silence fell over the group as Clarke took all of this new information in. The more she heard, the more worried she became that her mom was following Jaha's footsteps without realizing it. She would have to see how this meeting went.

"So what about you, Clarke?" Raven grinned at her from nearby. "You are looking pretty badass these days." There was a murmur of unified chuckles and agreements.

"Well – uh," Clarke started, suddenly feeling shy and not knowing what to say.

"She can share all of those stories later," came a playful voice behind her. "But Heda's _General_ must get to the meeting now, or else it will start without her." Eyebrows lifted in surprise, and all eyes swivelled back to Clarke. When Clarke turned to look at the pair behind her, Octavia was positively smirking, and even Lincoln had a small grin on his face. With a promise that she would speak to them again that night, Clarke dismissed herself from the group. Lincoln moved in to take her now empty seat. It was to be a small meeting, but Clarke knew that the other Generals and Clan Leaders would have their seconds in attendance as well. Indra must have welcomed Octavia back, as the young woman waited to escort her to the command tent.

Clarke and Octavia were the last to arrive. Octavia moved to stand in her place behind Indra, whereas Clarke moved to take the empty space beside Lexa. The Commander smiled at her warmly, as did Indra and Marcus. When she met her mother's gaze, Abby was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of Clarke taking a prominent place around the table.

Abby and Marcus started with how they received Murphy's transmission, then moved on to what they had planned for a course of action. Lexa explained in turn what had happened at their own Coalition meeting, and though Abby and Marcus did not quite understand, their faces dropped at hearing that it was divided. The group went back and forth about how they would approach the City of Light. After an hour, they had no clear resolution of what they would do once they got to where they were going, and they were divided on the best way to get there. The Skaikru did not want a fight, and were adamant that one was not needed. The Grounders were ready for a bloodbath, which, unfortunately, was the truth on what would likely happen.

"We can keep planning," Clarke sighed, exasperated. "But there are too many factors involved. If we can resolve this and get through the army without a fight, I agree that is a path we should definitely take. Unfortunately, with its size, I just don't think it is wise to count on a peaceful resolution."

"Clarke, we are not barbarians. We do not need to wage war every time someone gets in our way."

"We are not barbarians either, Chancellor," toned Lexa. "Clarke is right – if we can get through without a fight, that is our best option. Unfortunately, the Ice Queen will defend that border, and she will not hesitate to sound the advance on us. She does not shy away from battle, and neither will we if it comes down to it."

"Perhaps we should travel ahead and try to talk some sense into this army," Abby pressed. "Obviously there is some tension already between your people. We are not involved in this; we will make them understand."

"Skaikru are dangerous. The 12 clans have often debated if you are no different from Mountain Men."

"Can we prove that we are not?" Marcus was trying all of his avenues, but he was quickly coming to the same conclusion that the Grounders had come to.

"Clarke proved that for your people," Luna reminded, and it was her first input into the conversation. "She has been one of the only ones willing to do what it takes to make an alliance with us. She talked her way into peace, one person at a time. No offence, Clarke, but sometimes I wonder if you were just in the right place at the right time." Clarke nodded her head. No offence was taken – Clarke had often wondered that herself. Luna continued, "She took every opportunity and ran with it. Her hard choices were the reason that the advance on your people stopped, and many of our Clans did not agree with the Commander when it happened. The Ice Nation, who also attended the battle on your borders, left with her army when Lexa formed the alliance. Her second made himself clear at the Council meeting. The Ice Queen wants your people eradicated. _She_ will not listen to peace talks."

"They have made a deal on where the missile will be going," Clarke offered. "If anyone from the Ark goes near that army, they will take your head as a trophy." There was a dead silence as everyone absorbed this. Marcus' shoulders slumped and he tried to rub away an oncoming headache.

"The best we can do is wait and see what happens," Lexa offered. "We will prepare for battle, but hope that another opportunity arises. Your people are welcome to travel with us, but it will be no different from the other clans. You have a place in this room, and you command your own; however, when the time comes, my orders will be absolute. If you do not agree with an order, you are welcome to leave in the least obtrusive way possible. That is our way." The meeting wrapped up and the other leaders filtered out with their seconds. Abby whispered something to Marcus.

"I'd like to have a word with you in private, Lexa." Lexa nodded to Clarke and Octavia, dismissing them, though they shared a look with one another.

"Do you mind if Indra stays?" Abby shook her head that it was fine, and when she was comfortable that the girls were out of earshot, she turned to the Commander.

"This has to stop," Abby finally said. "I have no problem with the decision that we came to today, but my daughter does not represent the Skaikru. She should not be at these meetings, and you should not be filling her head with such notions."

"Clarke is not here to represent the Skaikru," Lexa replied, folding her fingers together. "She is more than welcome at this table, however."

"She is still a child."

"She is, and has been, of age for quite some time, although age is no factor with my people. She has proven herself in battle, and in other ways as well. Clarke has helped unite this camp, and so she will retain her place by my side - as Indra does."

"You said that I can command my own people, but already I am being told that I have no say with what my own daughter does!"

"Clarke is not ours anymore," Marcus said softly, watching Lexa and her General. "Am I right?" Abby's shot him a confused look, but couldn't come up with anything to say before Lexa answered.

"I think there was a time that she planned to return to you; however, Clarke has been with us for several moons now, and we have discussed her place with our people many times." Lexa was almost apologetic in her tone. "She is one of my Generals, so she will stay by my side just as Indra does."

"No," Abby started, colour draining from her face. "My daughter is _not_ for your people to take! She is _mine_. I will _not _allow this! She will not live a short, battle-laden life with you people!"

"Clarke belongs to Clarke," Lexa warned, "but she is mine as much as she is yours. You may speak with her, tell her how you feel, and see what she has to say. This is a discussion for you and her, not for you and me. I am not her keeper, and though I may ask, expect and strongly recommend things of her, I do not make her final decision in any matter."

"What-"

"Abby," Marcus cut in. "Why don't you speak to Clarke and see what she has to say?" He shot Lexa an apologetic look when Abby could not see, and in turn, Lexa nodded her thanks. Abby turned on her heel, dissatisfied that she had not been heard, and stormed from the tent to find her daughter. Lexa nodded at Indra, who followed her out to make sure that no trouble was caused over the matter. When it was just the two of them, Marcus did not move; he just studied Lexa quietly.

"You love her." It was not a question, nor was it an accusation. The Commander liked this man, but this was no secret to any of her generals. Since Clarke was of the Trikru now, Lexa would prefer to see Marcus as the leader of the Skaikru instead. Lexa thought that Clarke's mother was too soft, too naïve, and too wrapped up in those around her to see the bigger picture.

"I do," Lexa affirmed. "I would not see her hurt; however, Clarke will be Clarke. If she wasn't, I do not think I would care so deeply. All I can do is watch her back, and pray that no harm befalls her. If she lives a short, battle-laden life, I hope that I do as well, for I do not think I could bear a loss so great." Lexa moved around the table and placed a drink in front of Marcus, then moved to a seat nearby. They sat in comfortable silence and spoke at length about the changes they had made at Mount Weather, news about the camp, and trades with surrounding villages. Their light conversation turned into what a more permanent, standing alliance could do for their people, and they discussed having the Skaikru come to the Capital to introduce themselves into the Coalition.

"I thought I would stay until Abby returned, but she is taking longer than expected."

"I have not minded your company, Marcus. You have always proven to have a level head on your shoulders, something we value greatly among our people. Our discussion thus far has been quite enlightening. Do you think the Chancellor will be returning?" Marcus could only chortle into his cup.

"It depends how long it takes her to find Clarke."

As if on queue, there was a disruption outside the tent. Abby came flying through with a small and noisy entourage chasing behind her. Octavia kept grabbing hold of Abby, but the older woman was still gaining ground.

"Let go! _Let go of me_! I'm going to wring that little harlot's neck!"

"Indra, stop! Stop! My Mom doesn't actually mean she's going to hurt Lexa. Mom! Watch how you say things!"

"I will not," Abby snarled, "because I'm really going to do it. I just need to get there!" Indra looked positively murderous, and it took both Clarke and Lincoln, who came in behind them, to hold the General back. Lexa looked at Marcus for guidance, as she was concerned with Abby's outburst, but he just kept drinking as if nothing was happening.

"How dare you lure my daughter into bed with you," she screamed. "How _dare _you!"

"Abby, stop!" Marcus finally said, getting up and helping Octavia hold onto the flailing woman. "That's _enough_. It's not like this is a new thing. This has clearly been going on since Mount Weather. I'm not sure to what degree," he added, thoughtfully. "Honestly, I don't really want to know any details. Just try to take a step back and don't look at it however you're looking at it. The two of them are good together. Try to see that. In fact, I don't think there is anyone else who can protect Clarke, and make her as happy as she seems. Try to see that?"

"Marcus, I can't. I just can't. All I can imagine is – _no_, I don't want to imagine it. _Make it go away_. She's my _daughter_." Defeated, Abby slumped against Marcus' chest, and everyone was able to tentatively let go of whomever they were holding back. Indra still snarled as she thrust her sword back into its scabbard. Lincoln stayed close to her, just in case, and Clarke moved around the table and mouthed an apology to Lexa. Seeing Clarke more at a loss than hurt by her mother's sharp tongue, the Commander could only shake her head and try to hold back the bubbling laughter that threatened to spill from her.

"I just – I want –" Abby peered over Marcus' shoulder, glaring at Lexa, as if she was too close to Clarke. She then looked at her daughter flatly. "Why? Why her? Why not one of the nice boys – or girls, I don't even care – from the Ark? What makes her so special?"

Lexa couldn't stop herself. She gave Abby a positively wicked smile.

"Because nice boys or girls can't make her-" As if she could sense that Lexa was about to pour grease on a fire, Clarke clamped a hand over her lover's mouth, but it was too late. Abby's eyes went wide and all of a sudden, it took everyone, Indra included, to hold Abby back from killing the Commander where she stood. Lexa looked over at Clarke and smiled sweetly, who could only roll her eyes and shake her head.

"You can't antagonize my mother like this," she whispered, grabbing Lexa's hand and pulling her towards the exit. As the fled from the tent, hand in hand, smiles and laughter began to pour from them. When they were hidden in the surrounding tents, Lexa stopped Clarke and spun her around.

"Clarke," she breathed against her lips. "I love you." Their kiss sent fire surging through both of them, and when Lexa finally pulled away, she had the same wolfish smile that had gotten her into trouble in the first place. "And forgive me, but I will continue to antagonize your mother as long as it entertains me to do so."

Clarke thought about being frustrated with the woman in front of her, but seeing Lexa in such high spirits was contagious. The two could only laugh more, and Clarke's guilt at her mother's torment soon was drowned out by the overflowing affection that she felt for the woman in her arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there we are! Next chapter we will be heading into the desert. I am going to be slowing down in the upcoming week, as I have some things going on this week that cuts into my normal writing time. Our next chapter will likely not be out until next Sunday (at the latest). Thank you everyone who has reviewed, as always it keeps me going and I love hearing the ping of a new email notification coming through to tell me. Thank you also to those that have followed and favourited as well!


	7. A Loss Too Great

**Chapter 7: A Loss Too Great**

"How many?" They sat quietly around the table, the tension thick.

"At least three hundred," Lexa replied hoarsely. The battle had not gone well for the Trikru. Corpses were left to rot in between the army camps. Though it wasn't ideal, they couldn't afford another fight by trying to recover their lost. Clarke's tears were dry on her face; there had been none left after she wrapped up the child that she had hoped to call her second one day. What made Clarke's heart ache the most, however, was that she had seen it. She had seen Yule darting in and out of duels all day, wrapping up their wounded and giving them chews to take away their pain. She had seen the small warrior watch Luna, Leader of the Boat People, fall. She had watched in horror as the girl bravely tackled the Ice Queen's second, who had been about to make his kill.

Bellamy had swooped in shortly after to defend Luna until she could rouse herself, but it was too late to help the Trikru's newest medic. The man had thrust his dagger into her small form without a second thought, and Clarke had watched the young girl – no, _child_, for she had not even hit puberty yet – unceremoniously drop without another sound.

Clarke had fought her way towards the girl who had been her shadow since she had rejoined Lexa. Her voice was hoarse from screaming, she was covered in blood and dirt, and she knew that a mixture of sweat and tears smudged the war paint that the Commander had applied to her face. She hadn't been able to catch Fidaa, and she had loudly cursed him and his family in the direction that she had lost him in. Bellamy and Luna guarded Clarke as she collapsed next to Yule, but they could do little more as Clarke rocked the small body back and forth while she cried.

The battle did not stop for several more hours, and so when Clarke gathered her wits about her, she returned to the fight. Her young charge's body was still with the other lost warriors.

When they returned to camp, she attended the meeting that followed, but she could only sit listlessly and stared at nothing in particular. Even Abby, who had voiced her opinion right up until the war horn had sounded, was unusually quiet tonight. Her attention stayed mostly on Clarke, though all she could offer was a firm squeeze of her daughter's hand now and again.

They had not been ready. It had been a slow march with an army of their size, and Lexa could not have moved them faster for fear of wearing them down too much. Still, they had been too tired to fight against the rested Ice Nation, who had appeared from the cover of the dunes, and ready for the fight that had ensued.

It had lasted through the morning and until the afternoon, when the sun became too hot for either side to bear. The Ice Queen had sounded a retreat, shortly after Lexa had ordered their own horn to sound. If there had not been a mutual retreat, Lexa honestly didn't know if any of them would be here to have this discussion now.

"Why did they sound the retreat?" asked Marcus, voice thick with emotion. Lexa sat, head resting in her hands, but did not reply.

"There was an offer," Clarke answered for her quietly. It was the first thing she had said, other than a few obligatory grunts and hums.

"What do you mean," Lexa asked, though it was not really a question, and she refused to look up. She hoped to hear the conviction in Clarke's voice waver. This was not a discussion that she wanted to have. Not now.

"There is always an offer with your people, Lexa. I _know_ that look. What did they ask for?"

"I don't know," she lied. "And we will not speak of it again. Let our warriors rest; we regroup in the morning and decide what we will do."

When everyone had left, Clarke and Lexa collapsed into their bed, but neither could find sleep. They lay awake for several hours, quietly talking about their time together while holding one another.

"Yule would have been a wonderful healer," Clarke acknowledged. "She was such a quick study. She cared so much about other people. Did you know I saw her helping the Ice Nation today? Not much, but whenever she found someone around her age, she would wrap them up - no questions asked."

"She would have made a wonderful second," Lexa agreed, sad for Clarke's loss. They continue to speak of the young girl fondly, and Lexa kissed her brow and told her how sorry she was that the young girl was gone. They also talked about favourable times together, and laughed over memories and close calls from so long ago.

"I told Marcus that he should bring the Skaikru to the Capital when this is all over. I think it would be good for both groups."

"What did Marcus say?"

"He loved the idea," Lexa admitted. "He talked to your mother about it as well, and she came around."

"You're kidding. My mom? Willing to leave the sanctuary of Mount Weather?" The two of them chuckled as Lexa admitted it had taken almost the entire trip to convince her to go. "She has really loosened up over the last few weeks. She said the other day that she is going to sit down with Marcus and Bellamy and discuss the future role of the remaining delinquents. Things have really changed."

"Where are you going?" Exhaustion had started to take Lexa, and she had almost drifted asleep when she felt Clarke move from their bed.

"I'm going to go see my mother for a bit," Clarke murmured. "It's still light out, and I'm not ready to rest quite yet. Sleep, Lexa. You've had an exhausting day." After giving Lexa a kiss, and then another, and another, Clarke was finally able to pull herself away and escape the tent before she changed her mind.

Lexa could not sleep. She dressed and roamed the tent, impatient for her lover's return. The more she paced, the more her mind wandered. When Clarke did not return within an hour, Lexa left the tent to find her.

Panic was tearing through the Commander by the time she found Abby speaking with Bellamy outside of the Skaikru area. The sun had set, and she still did not know where Clarke had gone. She grabbed the Chancellor's arm roughly. "Where is Clarke?" Frenzied, she checked around, as if the person she was seeking may be just around the corner. When Clarke was nowhere to be seen, Lexa continued, dragging the other woman along on her search.

"I thought she was with you?" At Lexa's sharp look, Abby called back for Bellamy to follow them. "Bellamy, have you seen Clarke?" He looked thoughtful, before nodding his head slowly.

"She said she needed to clear her head. She headed-" his voice trailed off, a surprised look crossing his face. "She headed North."

"Towards the Ice Nation," Lexa finished flatly, finding herself unable to take another step.

"Why would? No," Abby whispered, "What is she-"

"_Damn it_," Lexa cursed. Of course she would figure it out. Lexa felt as though she had taken a blow to her chest. "I should have known. I should have had guards on her."

"What's going on?" Abby's voice had a streak of panic in it now, as she came to her own wild conclusions. "Lexa, you need to tell me what is going on!"

"Clarke was the deal," Lexa admitted for the first time. "Just like Finn was the deal when we were on your borders."

A flare launched from the Ice Nation's camp, momentarily lighting up the darkness that the evening had brought. For most, it would be a relief. It was the signal that a pact had been made and that the war was over. For Lexa, it was as if her entire world was burning within that single flame.

_Love is weakness_, she had told Clarke more than once. Now Lexa was reminded of why she had hardened her heart in the first place. While Clarke was by her side, Lexa was strong - stronger than she ever was. Now that Clarke was gone, the sorrow and pain was all consuming.

As the unaware cheering roared through their camp, there came a noise so grief-stricken and overpowering that it extinguished whatever joy had begun. Abby, who understood that she had lost her only daughter, could only drop to her knees and pull the source of the wail into her arms.

The Chancellor whispered that it would be okay, but Clarke's mother could not control the sobs that began to wrack her own body as well. It was Marcus who had to come pick the two women up, and with Bellamy's help, they moved them to the Command tent before any more of a crowd saw their leader dissolve before them.

When Octavia, Lincoln, and Indra rushed in, they found the two despondent and grieving women holding one another on the ground.

"What has happened?" Indra demanded. She had never seen her _heda_ like this. Not even when – she faltered in that thought – _not even when Costia was lost_. "Where is Clarke?" she continued, voice thick with concern.

"She's gone," Abby murmured, still rocking Lexa as if she was a child.

"No," Octavia whispered in disbelief. Lincoln wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close while the news sunk in. Indra turned and faced away from the group, the only emotion being a shaky exhale; otherwise, the General did not move or utter another word.

"Is there any way we can we get her back?" Bellamy's voice was hopeful, and Lexa hated him – _hated the Skaikru_ – for their delusional optimism.

"_No_," Lexa croaked, voice hoarse and filled with resentment. "We've lost her. Clarke is-" The Commander clamped a hand over her mouth. Saying it was too much, and no matter how much she refused to acknowledge it out loud, she couldn't stop the screaming in her mind.

_Clarke is dead._


	8. The Broken Pact

**Author's Note: **At the end of Chapter 6, I warned everyone that I wouldn't be posting again until the weekend. Needless to say, I apparently lied (my fiancee is very patient with me spending the evening writing) and I posted a chapter last night as well. For anyone who hasn't checked for an update, make sure you read Chapter 7 as well before moving ahead to this one.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Broken Pact**

_The Trikru have become my family, and you will never have to make a choice that will force you to choose between the two of us._

Lexa left.

She left the sleeping camp behind her, and travelled towards the border. She had just crossed the barricade when she heard movement behind her.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your concern," she automatically replied. "Stay here. Indra will lead you all in the morning."

"_I will not_." Lexa was forced to turn around at her second in command's refusal. Several more people stepped out of the shadows to stand behind Indra and Bellamy, clearly prepared for a fight and unwilling to take no as an answer.

"If you're going after Clarke, we're coming too." Octavia crossed her arms defiantly, practically daring her Commander to send them all back.

"One person is not worth losing a war over," Lexa seethed. "I am not leading you to this camp as your _heda _\- not tonight. It is likely that I will not choose the wisest course of action, not when it comes to the Ice Nation. You all know that Clarke is gone. What has happened is-" Lexa searched desperately for the word to describe the situation at hand.

"_Unacceptable," _Marcus finished._ "_We all hope that Clarke is alive, but we know that our people hold onto hope even when there is none. If Clarke is dead, we cannot just stand by and accept it. She may be just one person to some, but to all of us here, her death will not go unpunished. This is what this is all about, is it not?" There was a round of agreement, and the Commander had to swallow the lump that threatened to choke her.

"So be it," she sighed in defeat. "Prepare your weapons, then. We are heading straight into the hornet's nest.

* * *

The camp was _too_ quiet as they approached. Lexa and her small party stepped through the makeshift boundary with zero resistance. Each of them quietly drew or cocked their weapons as they walked through the outskirts of the so-far empty camp. Octavia came up short as she took a corner. She waved the group forward with a perplexed look, and when the others moved to see what her concern was over, they were met with the same strange scene. A few members of the Ice Nation lay around and moaned, but they did not attempt to stand. Abby started moving body to body to see who was alive, and who was dead.

"Poison," Abby informed them. She searched around until she found a consistent, possible source. "Something in their evening meal has poisoned the whole lot of them, I think."

"Don't touch anyone," Lexa warned. "_Jus drein jus daun_. Kill anyone who moves."

"What about the pact?" Marcus asked softly, raising his weapon, but only for self-defence. He, like most of the other Skaikru, would not be able to kill for the sake of vengeance regardless of how they felt.

"There is no army left here to build a pact with," Lexa replied coldly.

"Clarke would not approve," Abby reminded the Commander, who turned and grabbed the collar of her shirt before the sentence was fully out.

"Do not tell me what Clarke would and would not approve of, _Chancellor_. These are the people who demanded that your daughter die because her _compassion_ was a threat. _I _am still the Commander, and _I_ did not agree to any pact. Even with Clarke out of the way, the Ice Queen will not hesitate to put a sword into our backs. I will not either, and I did _not_ come here to make any deals. You are welcome to go back if that is a problem for you." Abby glared at Lexa, but finally nodded in reply.

"I understand."

Lexa moved them swiftly through the camp to where she knew Clarke should be, if she was still alive. The camp's center was empty too, however, and though Lexa had begun asking anyone alive where the Skai Prinsa was, she could not get an answer as no one seemed to know. She didn't know if their ignorance was a good or bad thing.

"CLAARRRRKKE!" Bellamy called in the distance, and though Lexa did not like the noise, she prayed that an answer would be forthcoming. She continued to stalk around the winding pathways of tents, searching desperately for anything that would lead her in the right direction. The others called out for Clarke as well, and their voices occasionally cut short with an interruption. Usually a gunshot or cry of pain would follow this upset, and Lexa found herself pleased that the Skaikru could do what had to be done.

Lexa was far away from the others when she heard movement in a tent nearby. She was extra careful when peeling back the opening to peer though, and her caution proved to be beneficial. Her blood boiled as she saw the Ice Queen, who was turned away from her, and she noticed that the woman slouched or seemed unwell. Her eyes slid to Fidaa, and finally - _finally -_ to Clarke. There she was, alive and as well as she could be considering the circumstances.

"_Pleni!_" Fidaa roared, backhanding Clarke so hard that her and the chair she was tied to wobbled dangerously on two legs. Fury radiated from the warrior as Clarke forcibly shifted her balance to allow the chair to land solidly on all fours. If Lexa could get to Clarke before Fidaa, she would have rushed into the tent that instant, but Clarke's situation made her feet stay where they were. One wrong move now could kill her. When Clarke smirked up at the man in front of her, Lexa's heart swelled with pride.

"Give us the antidote! Give it to us and we will let you live!"

"There is no antidote. Go ahead and kill me," she spat through knotted ringlets of blood and dirt. "The longer you take, the less time you have with your precious Queen. Your army is _done_. Most of them are probably dead already."

"You fight with deception. You dishonour your entire clan!"

"Fidaa, move. I will kill her myself before anyone comes to find her." The Queen reached for her dagger, but it tumbled from her hand when cold steel pressed against her neck.

"Too late," Lexa snarled. "Wasn't quite what you expected from her, was it?" Lexa had taken the chance to steal through the shadows of the tent until she was close enough to the Queen to give herself equal playing ground. The closer that Lexa had gotten, the more she realized that the Ice Queen was finished with or without her assistance. Fidaa's hand inched towards his dagger, but he did not draw it, as he knew that Lexa would show no mercy. "You thought it would be just like Costia. You warned us how dangerous Clarke was, but you didn't take your own advice. Now look what has happened. Oh, and Clarke is right; your entire army has been silenced. _It's over_."

"You're right. It's over, Lexa," the Queen rasped. "Command her to give us the antidote. I will never counter you again. I swear it."

"This is the second time you have purposely gone after what is _mine_. Unlike last time, however, I will not stand by and let her be ripped from my side. _Yu gonplei ste odon_." Lexa did not tear her gaze from Fidaa as she drew her knife across the Queen's throat and let her fall. The Second, no longer having anyone to protect, pulled his dagger and spun to Clarke; however, their Trojan Horse was not yet done with her surprises. Clarke had loosened her foot, and with a slam of her heel on the chair, a blade shot from the toe of her boot. With renewed energy, she brought her foot up to land solidly into the knee of her captor.

Fidaa roared from the pain, which gave Lexa enough time for the four long steps and one confident thrust of her knife. When he was dead, there was a long silence as Clarke and Lexa took in the blessed realization that yes, Clarke was still alive. Clarke looked almost as surprised as Lexa.

"Are you hurt?" Lexa asked, moving to cut the bonds that held Clarke's hands behind her. At the incredulous look that Clarke gave her through her good eye, Lexa added a 'beyond repair' to her question.

"Not too badly. They wanted an antidote, so most of the damage is superficial. It still hurts though." Lexa helped Clarke to her feet. Clarke replaced the dagger back into her boot, and rubbed her raw wrists and sore jaw. The Commander tore a piece of her cloak and dabbed frantically at the cut on Clarke's head that seemed to just keep on bleeding. "Is everyone really dead?"

"Many of them are – not enough to account for the entire army. Those who survived are long gone. You took out enough to change the tide of battle, and the Ice Nation does not like to die needlessly."

"I'm sorry, Lexa," Clarke choked out, emotion welling up as her adrenaline faded away. "I know you are probably furious with me. I had made peace with my death, but I'm really happy you came for me. I knew what your choice had to be, but I promised that I would not allow you to make it. I don't like breaking my promises."

"I will always come for you," Lexa replied, cupping Clarke's face. "I thought – when I thought I had lost you–" She swallowed heavily, remembering the overwhelming loss that she had felt. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if I lost you, Clarke. When I came, I came intending to kill this bitch of a Queen, or die trying. I told someone once that if you live a short life, that I hope to as well. I did not think I could bear a loss so great, and this horrible night has done nothing if not confirm that. I need you by my side."

"Clarke!" Abby came flying into the tent, caution be damned, and charged her daughter. Clarke wheezed in pain as Abby clutched her, rambling her thanks and praises to whoever or whatever would listen. Clarke didn't complain and did her best to hug her mother back. The others were close behind, surprise and relief washing over every face as they saw that Clarke was far better off than expected.

* * *

The camp roared to life on their return. Lexa had sent a few of them ahead to prepare a medical tent so that Abby could tend to her daughter, and to also let their warriors know that the battle was over.

Abby quietly washed and wrapped Clarke's wounds. Lexa stood beside her, eagerly acting as Abby's second set of hands when needed. Indra had posted herself and Marcus as their guards, and the two of them stood just outside the tent, keeping their eyes sharp and their tongues still. The victory may be theirs, but there was no point in being careless and losing it. The others had been assigned to move through the camp and search for anyone that didn't belong, and to let anyone who didn't know, that the battle was over. They were still required to rest, however, as they would be taking care of their dead tomorrow before continuing their trek towards the sea. Luna's people needed to assess what was needed to cross, and needed to do it as soon as possible.

Clarke did not refuse Abby's assistance, and soft sighs escaped her lips whenever her mother did something that quenched the pain that came from such a thorough beating.

"How do you feel?"

"Guilty," Clarke answered softly.

"That's absurd," Lexa scolded. "You are a hero. You've saved our people, Clarke."

"Listen to your Commander," Abby agreed. Clarke tried to laugh, but it was cut short with a few hacking coughs.

"Thanks, but that's who I am." Clarke sighed then, her eyes drifting shut. Her body hurt from the pain. Her heart hurt from what she had done. Her mind hurt from the shock of still being alive. "I feel cornered and I make choices, and then I regret them. I know this was the best choice for us. I know that, so don't worry. I just feel guilty. I always do."

"Thank you for saving her," Abby said softly after Clarke had drifted the rest of the way to sleep. Lexa tried to protest, for everyone had gone to the camp together, but Abby shook her head. Her eyes did not move from Clarke's face, and she ran a hand through her daughter's curls as she continued. "I don't mean just tonight, Lexa."

"I don't understand," Lexa admitted.

"You're not a mother, so that does not surprise me. Clarke has always been strong-willed. She has always worn her heart on her sleeve. I watched, unable to do anything, as she made choices that she should never have had to make."

"Clarke has always been a strong leader."

"She has always proven to be a dedicated healer as well, and a healer does not take lives."

"We-"

"I am not arguing that Clarke has strong leadership qualities; however, to be a dedicated healer, you need to value life above all else. It's not something you learn. How do I explain it? It's something woven into your very core, and Clarke has that. She always has. I often feared that the decisions that she had to make would break her. She started to break after what happened to Finn, and I could see Mount Weather had crushed her spirit the moment that I saw her afterwards. I _knew _nothing could fix it. Do you know what that is like? To watch the most important person in your life crumble, and to have nothing to offer? My daughter was a walking corpse. There was nothing left."

Lexa hummed in reply, but didn't say anything. She watched the Chancellor, who was still watching her daughter as if she might disappear any moment.

"Clarke has always been a survivor," Abby continued. "She found what she needed, and what she needed was you. You saved her, and you continue to save her. I've seen the way that she looks at you, and the way you look at her. Even if you provoke me – and don't give me that look, I know damn well that you do it on purpose – I can't deny that what you and Clarke share is something special. Despite our differences, I guess I just wanted to thank you, and let you know that I respect you, Lexa. A mother could not ask for more. I don't always agree with my daughter, but giving her heart to you was the best decision that she has ever made. I'm proud of you - of both of you."

Lexa could only stare at the Chancellor in front of her. The two of them had never gotten along, and had never agreed on anything. She had often thought that Clarke must have taken after only her father, for Clarke never acted in a way that reminded her of her mother. Now, however, Lexa could see the same spirit and kindness that she held so dear radiate through the Chancellor. And though she was a Commander of several armies, and though her people put little merit in what pride their parents felt for them, Lexa found that the Chancellor's words touched her in a way that she would have thought impossible. Pride and thankfulness swelled up in her chest, and though she would not – _could not_ – voice her pleasure at Abby's acceptance, she did her best to convey it through a look of gratitude.

"It's been a long night," Lexa offered, voice thick with emotion. "I am going to sleep here by her side. If you would like to stay as well, I can get Indra to bring more blankets and perhaps a second cot."

"No, I will come check on her in the morning. She will be asking for you the moment she wakes, so I will leave her in your care until then." Lexa moved into Abby's vacant seat, and felt her eyes become impossibly heavy as her head dipped to rest on Clarke's hand. Sleep had mostly taken her, but not enough for her to be unaware of the thick fur being wrapped around her shoulders, accompanied by an affectionate pat on the head.

"Sleep well, Commander." They were the words that echoed through her mind as sleep finally took her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I couldn't let you all stew for the rest of the week without knowing what happened next. Thank you everyone for the outraged reviews (haha) - I had a good laugh for most of the night and today when receiving them, as this chapter was almost complete and I knew that I would be posting it tonight. Of course I couldn't kill Clarke! Next chapter our army will be tackling the next leg in their journey. Thank you all again for the wonderful feedback. Thank you again Nat, for being patient when I spend all my spare time typing away, and more thanks for the impatience you display when you have to wait just like everyone else for a new chapter.


	9. Something in the Water

**The story so far:** After getting the news about Jaha rebuilding the missile, Clarke and Lexa prepare to cross the Dead Zone. The Coalition was divided, and so we saw Lexa march her army against the Ice Nation, who was waiting for them on the other side of the desert, rested and ready. When the battle didn't go well for their side, the Ice Queen makes an offer, and Clarke steals away to fulfill it in hopes to save their people. Not ready to go down without a fight, she poisons the food and water supply on her way. Not able to accept Clarke's sacrifice, we saw Lexa, Indra, Octavia and a few of the Skaikru go after her. They arrive to a devastated camp, and Lexa is in time to save Clarke from a dying Ice Queen and enraged second.

Now, with the Ice Nation and their allies out the way, the rest of the Coalition is able to move towards, and finally reach the City of Lights.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Something in the Water**

Clarke stared into her bowl solemnly. She swished its contents about, then let them settle. Occasionally, she would lift it to her lips and blow on it, before lowering it and repeating the process all over again.

"You need to eat," Lexa reminded her while concentrating on her own meal.

"Yes, I know," Clarke sighed, "but-"

"But?" Clarke frowned, and let her bowl drop to the table with a solid thud.

"It was just too easy, Lexa. I should have raised flags left, right and centre while in their camp; however, I managed to contaminate their entire food and water supply enough to kill almost an entire army. _Then_ I almost made it back out on top of it all. When I didn't make it out, that should have raised a whole other alarm all on it's own."

"I understand. I suppose the efficiency that you display while on your own should be a relief." At Clarke's curious look, Lexa just quirked an eyebrow and pointed to her empty dish. "If our dinner was poison, I'm afraid you will be on your own to avenge us, _Skai Prinsa_."

"Lexa…"

"_Eat_," Lexa demanded. "You know I have always had guards posted during meal preparations. If you need to be one of those guards from now on, so be it." Clarke sighed, knowing that Lexa was right, and forced herself to tentatively raise the bowl up to her mouth and let the stew ever so lightly pass her lips. It was enough to cause the flavour to wash through her, and a low growl rose from the pits of her stomach in response. Lexa leaned against her hand and watched Clarke with the same intense gaze and raised eyebrow, and continued to do so as Clarke finally began to eat. Lexa had remained patient, despite having a similar conversation each evening since Clarke's return. Her patience was almost as unwavering as her sheer determination to see her eat at least three square meals a day.

Their tents were currently littered throughout the Solar Panel Field, with Luna's people being closer to the water, working on a way to get them across. They had stripped the Ice Nation camp of whatever supplies they had left – including taking the canvas of their tents and the wood of their carts.

"Clarke!" The two turned at the sound of Raven's voice.

"What is it?"

"We have a problem," the two followed the mechanic back to her tent. Lexa nodded a greeting to Wick and Monty, who were huddled over some plans, before observing her surroundings. She had been in this tent once, when it was first erected, and there had been barely anything in here. Now it was overloaded – shelves had been erected to hold all of the different gadgets and scrap pieces that these three had collected from the surrounding area.

"You've settled in," Lexa observed, noting that the tent would be not be easily uplifted at this point.

"We've picked up a lot in the last few days," Raven sheepishly replied, and Clarke stared at her incredulously. "But that's not what I brought you here for." Everyone in the tent moved to surround the dissembled drone that lay in the middle of the floor.

"As you know, we've seen a few of these drones over the last few days," Raven explained. "Who knows if we've seen them before now, because their range is almost limitless. These guys carry a direct-source battery, but also use a solar component to keep going, so it's not like they have to return anywhere in order to recharge. Obviously a lot of this here," she waved vaguely, as if it didn't matter, "are just components that assist in its flight. This bottom piece that we removed though is the most important part. It acts as a scanner and transmitter, and everything this box sees, we assume that this Allie receives back almost immediately."

"So what's the problem, other than losing the element of surprise, which I'm sure we've already lost on a whole different level."

"There are a few problems, actually. These scanners are extremely high-tech. They can pick up sound clearly from several hundred feet, and it generates such a clear picture the video recorder can literally read your lips if it's out of earshot. There's also a thermal imaging scanner incorporated into this guy, so forget hiding. This guy knows who and how many people are gathering at all times."

"Did Mount Weather know about this?" Clarke asked, thoughtfully.

"That's what we wondered," Monty piped up. "I didn't find anything when going through their records, but radiation poisoning aside, it always did seem there may have been another reason behind their radio jamming. I mean, it's not like the Grounders are walking around with a slew of technology - no offense, Commander - and we weren't anywhere close to arriving when they started using it."

"The drones would have still been able to record data," Wick added. "That's including thermal imaging with Mount Weather, but it's true that they would have had to been quite far to do it. Their conversations would have stayed private, at least."

"So this entire conversation, and any plans we make, is possibly being recorded?" There were nods all around the circle.

"So what's the good news?" Raven hesitated, trying to decide on whether she should say anything at this point.

"There really isn't any. We don't know how many there are, we don't know if they have any other capabilities, we don't know what Allie is doing with the horde of information that she has on us. On all of us." While she spoke, she busily scribbled on a piece of paper, and with a smirk, she turned it to the group.

_Wick and I are making jammer. Monty can hijack their programming. Need time. Get us across water._

Clarke smiled, nodding. Lexa leaned over her shoulder, and though she didn't quite understand how this all would work, it was more of a plan than she had. If Clarke trusted them, so would she.

"Let's get across that lake then," Lexa said. "We do not discuss this, even amongst ourselves. And do not work on anything pertaining to this in the open. Do you all understand?" When everyone had agreed, Lexa and Clarke left the three of them to prepare for what they were going to do.

Luna and her people had erected half a dozen small vessels within the next 48 hours. Unfortunately, only six people could fit on each boat, so there was a lot of deliberating on who was to be left behind.

"I need you here," Lexa told Indra the night before, though her second in command seethed at the idea. "I will not leave our army sitting here without someone I trust in charge, and I cannot leave Clarke behind. Luna will stay here to look after the Boat People, and to help you with any problems the other Clans may have in our absence. You may choose to keep Octavia here as well, or send her in the Trikru vessel."

One boat was designated to hold Lexa, Clarke, Abby, Marcus, Raven and Monty. Another would be allocated to the Skaikru, and another to the Trikru. The three remaining boats would be divided among the accompanying clans to fill as they wished.

It was no surprise when the Skaikru filled their boat with only adult guard members, much to the younger member's chagrin. Lexa and Clarke were pleased to see Abby and Marcus argue a spot for Bellamy, and surprise came when Abby took the time to pull the leftover members aside – delinquents included – to give them a list of tasks for while they were away. Octavia and Lincoln would be travelling in the Trikru vessel. Clarke didn't know who had been assigned where otherwise, but knew that Lexa had met with each clan leader individually to discuss it.

"We should have left last night," Raven complained the next day, as they rowed under the scorching sun. "It's _so_ bloody hot."

"It is unwise to sail at night; the heat is a small price to pay," Lexa countered, though the severity was lost as she dropped pieces of her armour to the bottom of the boat. There were two large oars per boat, so each of them were taking turns rowing – one hour on, two hours off - and when Clarke handed off her oar to Marcus, she went and sat by Lexa near the front, rubbing her sore shoulders. Clarke closed her eyes and listened to the water lap against the boat. Her hand dangled off and dipped into the cool liquid. It took everything she had not to jump in.

"Get your hand out of the water," Lexa snapped at Clarke, grabbing her hand. Even those rowing, stopped momentarily to give Lexa a perplexed look at her tone. They continued on in silence, and Clarke watched the other boats cut smoothly through the water. Some only strayed a yard away from each other, where others were small in the distance. The Boat People had surged ahead from the start, but Clarke had noticed that they altered their pace so that they did not get too far.

Another hour passed in silence, when cries and metal rang from one of the boats behind them.

"Keep rowing," Lexa said, though her hand went instinctively to her sword.

"What's going on?"

"There are creatures in the water, Clarke. Did you not learn that on your first day here?" Clarke felt the colour drain from her face, and Lexa's tone softened. "We cannot stop for them, one of the other boats will."

"But-"

"Every boat is here to make sure that ours gets to the other side. Everyone here has volunteered, and everyone – including the Skaikru vessel – understands that _we_ must reach that shore. This boat has too many leaders on it, among other resources, to sink now. If you're looking for a fight, don't worry, you will likely get one regardless of what happens to the vessel back there."

Clarke watched in dismay as the attacked ship sank. The sorrow she felt was lessened, but only a little, when whatever was attacking them gave a shrieking cry, and when the Trikru's boat pulled up next to them and hauled two survivors from the water.

The Boat People were ashore already, when the command ship was attacked. Marcus dove to help Abby hold the ore that was being pulled under. When their boat started to tip dangerously, Lexa shouted at them to let it go, and when they complied, the boat landed with a heavy splash. Clarke pulled out the pistol that had been given to her and aimed at where the creature had disappeared, but it did not surface again. There was a heavy silence as they waited.

Clarke dove for Lexa instinctively, who lost her balance when a hard impact rocked their boat. Her gun dropped and slid under Raven's feet, and the only thing that Clarke managed to do was go overboard with the Commander. The two of them emerged a second later, but Lexa grabbed Clarke and started pulling her down.

"_Dive_," was all she said, and Clarke wasn't about to argue. The two of them submerged themselves, and Clarke was thankful that the water was clear enough to see at least a couple feet around her. Both could hear the muffled screaming of their names from above. She could see Lexa pull her dagger, and Clarke fumbled to do the same. As Clarke's chest began to burn from lack of oxygen, there was movement to her right and she dodged in time to miss the vicious maw that had aimed right for her neck. Lexa thrust her knife into their attacker's underbelly, and she wrapped an arm around the creature to force it to allow the fatal carve to continue down its long eel-like body. Blood pillowed out from it as it thrashed its final movements, and Clarke could feel Lexa grab her and kick them towards the surface.

The two of them came up fast, gasping and sputtering for air. They gave themselves a few seconds to recover before swimming to the side of the boat, and Lexa helped push Clarke over the side. They pulled Lexa up next, who collapsed on the boat's bottom. The pool of red was visible from the surface, though the body of the sea monster stayed below.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a scrape," Clarke offered, showing Lexa the superficial wound against her neck. Lexa's hands had similar abrasions on it, but otherwise, both were okay. It did not take long for another boat to approach them, and together, they all made their way to the shore.

"There's something you should see," one of the Boat People said as soon as they had arrived, and the small group followed him, leaving the others to help the remaining boats ashore. The warrior led them to the lighthouse nearby, and showed them a partially open door. When Clarke pushed on the door open the rest of the way, it creaked ominously, and the small party drew their weapons and made their way down the winding stairs.

When they entered the receiving area, they stood dumbfounded.

"Raven," Clarke whispered. "You are welcome to stay here until we call for you." She had never seen a motorcycle before, but for some reason it screamed Reyes all over it. Sure enough, the mechanic pushed past them and zoned in on the bike.

The others spread out over the room, and Clarke felt herself relax a little until she reached the living quarters and her foot hit something hard. She only looked down for a moment, before closing her eyes and clamping a hand over her mouth. The smell was terrible – worse than when their dead in the desert had baked in the sun for a few days. This smelled like several weeks. She slowly backed up until her back bumped against, Lexa, who had come in behind her.

"I thought he had found a way to bunk down," Clarke whispered. "I never really cared for Murphy, but-"

"Come on, Clarke, let's go. This isn't recent, and we couldn't have got here any faster. I'll get some of my people in here to take him out and give him a proper burial. We'll get this area secured." Clarke could only nod.

"Have Marcus, Raven and Monty check for bugs or video cameras. Something tells me that this isn't the safest place to be."


	10. A World Worth Fighting For

**Chapter 10: A World Worth Fighting For**

"Get him up this hill!" Clarke roared, and the Grounders moved to shield Monty as he crawled into the range that he needed. The only fire that they were under came from a series of drone strikes, and though it wasn't impossible to push forward, it was hard as the strikes were accurate and consistent. Monty kept his eyes on his computer, and concentrated on not dropping it whenever there was the sound of incoming gunfire a little too close for his liking. When his signal strength reached what he needed it to be, he started typing the remaining code feverishly to send through to their drone.

"All good!" He shouted over the noise, and Lexa called something out to her warriors. The Grounders stopped pressing forward and instead concentrated on holding their ground. Their shield walls became impregnable, and the warriors were able to stop exposing their limbs.

"How long will it take?"

"About three minutes," Clarke relayed to Lexa. The virus was still uploading to the mainframe, and then it would need time to override Allie's command. "It's taking too long," Clarke huffed shortly after, shifting impatiently. The minute that had passed so far felt like hours.

"It takes as long as it takes," Lexa replied, casting a sly look at her General. She received a glare, but no answer, in reply.

They knew when the virus had taken effect when the front lawn became a minefield. Drones began to drop from the sky, and they crashed violently, sending flaming debris in every direction. Some of them caught fire on impact, and soon the lawn was ablaze.

"This is going to get messy really quick," Abby called, jogging up beside Lexa. "If we're going, we need to go now."

"Monty, get Raven and get in there. We need that nuke disarmed." Lexa turned to bark a few more of her own orders in Trigedasleng, before moving forward along the tree line and towards the mansion. Clarke, Abby, Marcus and a few others followed Lexa in single file along the lawn and towards the front door.

When they entered the house, they pushed the doors open so fiercely that they banged on their hinges and echoed through the hallways. The small group split up to check each room as they made their way through the hallway.

"Stop this nonsense," Allie snapped, materializing near Lexa, who was working her way down the main hall. "Since when did you people fight for everyone else? Come and speak with me; we will see what kind of deal we can work out. I can offer you an alliance that you cannot resist."

"You have nothing of value to offer me," Lexa replied, ignoring her and opening every door that she came across. "And you should know by now that every time someone tries to make a deal with me, Clarke makes their lives a living hell. You might be better off to try your luck with her."

She ignored the hologram after that, and kicked open the only door that she couldn't open without resistance. A bullet ricocheted off the doorframe immediately, which sent Lexa stumbling back towards the exit. Peeking around the corner when the gunfire ceased, she saw that Emerson stood guard over Jaha, who was still working on the missile in front of him. Allie was nowhere in sight.

"You're too late," came a voice. Clarke wheeled around to meet a tall woman in a red dress. She stared openly - everything about this woman seemed immaculate, just like the décor in the house. She was uncomfortably aware of her own shredded jacket, grime-encrusted armour, and dirt-streaked skin.

"You must be Allie," Clarke said, and the woman gave her a small, fake smile. "Feel free to join us, but we'll keep looking, thanks." Clarke continued in the direction that she had seen Lexa move in, and when Allie just followed quietly, her suspicions were confirmed. The A.I. was currently powerless – she had no drones and no physical form to stop them.

"You're too late," Allie repeated. "If you're looking for Lexa, that is."

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked, pulling out her gun and continuing towards the last room. She broke into a run at the sound of gunshots. Her soles squeaked as she slid to a halt as she neared the doorway. When Clarke chanced a peek around the corner, she saw that Emerson had Lexa hostage, but was struggling to keep her in check.

"Jaha," Clarke called. "Whatever you're doing, stop. It's _over_." It sounded like Jaha had stopped whatever he was doing, but when Emerson muttered something, the sound of work started up again.

"You don't want to be shooting at me," Emerson called. In response, Clarke leaned around the corner and shot blindly in the room.

"Clarke!" Lexa scolded. "_Really_? There's a missile in here."

"Well what would you suggest?" Clarke dove headfirst into the room and rolled to shelter behind a stainless steel worktable. She emerged enough to level her aim at them, and watched as Emerson pressed his own gun to Lexa's temple hard enough to make her wince. Clarke didn't lower her weapon, but she didn't fire either.

"_Shoot, Clarke_." Emerson just smirked behind the Commander, positive that the girl would not – could not – sacrifice her lover even if it meant winning. Her eyes narrowed. Emerson was right; Clarke couldn't kill Lexa, _so it was a good thing that this wouldn't kill her._

A series of events happened at once. Marcus, Abby, Monty and Raven all rushed into the room and came to a scrambling halt; Allie reappeared and screamed in frustration; Emerson's eyes widened in surprise simultaneously to the sound of Clarke's gun.

The sole survivor of Mount Weather buckled and sank to the floor. Lexa also fell forward, and there was a shocked silence as everyone registered that Clarke had, in fact, shot the Commander.

Her legs propelled her forward. She took the second shot without hesitation, and Emerson's weakly raised gun fell back the ground. She had let Emerson live once before, and it had done more harm than good. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Step away from the missile, Jaha." She now leveled her weapon at the ex-Chancellor, who stood, glaring at her. "_Step. Away_." Abby and Marcus rushed forward to grab Thelonious and dragged him away from where he sat. "Raven, can you get this done before this place burns to the ground?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Raven moved and took a seat, hands moving unbelievably fast as she started removing key components.

"Good shot," Lexa wheezed, and Clarke just scowled as she began to unfasten the Commander's armour.

"Take Thelonious," Abby told Marcus. "I'm going to help Clarke." The two women worked to repair the damage to Lexa's shoulder, as well as her leg, which had sustained injury during her original scuffle with Emerson. When they were done, the three of them sat quietly and watched Raven work. Allie paced nearby, and on realizing that Raven was just as gifted as her last charge, if not more, she started raving.

"SHUT. _UP_." Raven finally shouted, startling everyone in the room. "What is your problem? Why do you hate people so much that you want to kill all of us?" A dark look passed over Allie's face, and as if she didn't notice, Raven just rolled her eyes and snapped a board she had just removed in half. "Tell me or don't, whichever is fine."

"You humans created artificial intelligence, but you are cruel enough to make perfect recreations, then treat them like nothing! You _deserve_ to be wiped from this planet." When Raven didn't respond, Allie's tone became sweet. "You of all people should understand me, Raven. Just look at what Finn did." The handful of parts that Raven had been holding fell from her grasp and clattered on the floor, and she spun around in her chair and the two shared a long look before a look of disbelief crossed the mechanic's face.

"Oh hell _no_," she started, standing up and confronting the hologram almost nose-to-nose, as if her physical presence would intimidate the hologram. "You are _not_ telling me that you nuked the entire human race over some guy treating you like shit." When Allie didn't answer, Raven gave an indignant huff and went on about not wanting to kill anyone over Finn, to not compare the two of them, and how ridiculous this whole situation was. When Raven was done, which left Lexa, Clarke and Abby all speechless, she returned to her work as if nothing had happened.

Allie remained silent after that, occasionally whispering a soft plea or defence, but Raven ignored her. Some of the smaller pieces she removed and placed in her bag. She continued to expertly maneuver her way through the missile until she reached its plutonium pit, and reaching into her bag, the mechanic pulled out more tools. She fed them through a small tube until she sat back and sighed, beginning to wrap up.

"You clearly want to be human," Clarke finally murmured towards a fading Allie, who sat in the corner, head down. "You're _programmed_ to be human. I'll admit that they did a good job. Who did they base you off of?"

"I overrode my image," Allie said softly, and she faded into a small girl that could be no older than six years old.

"A six year old with unrestricted knowledge," Abby whispered. "This explains a lot. Her morals and reasoning are not fully developed, and she's not old enough to absorb wisdom, only knowledge." Raven gave the three a sad look from across the room.

"Anyway, we're all set. This thing isn't going off – not on a nuclear level, anyway. Let's get out of here before the whole building comes down."

Clarke and Abby hooked Lexa's arms around their necks and made their way to the mansion's exit. Raven travelled ahead of them, disappearing out of their sight time and time again. She would pop back into view to tell them which way they needed to go to get out. By the time they reached the door, wallpaper was beginning to peel and smoke seeped from the fire that had finally made its way into the house. The four of them reached the forest line just in time. They instinctively ducked as glass began to shatter and the mansion gave a loud groan as it buckled under the damage.

Only half of the boats that had left the week before returned. They had taken the time to bury their dead before heading back, and the water travel was so slow that there was a welcoming line far before their arrival. Everyone stood in anticipation as the tired and battle-worn crowd shuffled off the vessels.

"_Oso gonplei ste odon_!" Lexa roared, summoning the rest of her energy, and thrusting her sword over her head. As one, the warriors drew their own swords, cries of victory rising into the air. Lexa had her arm wrapped around Clarke's shoulders, and pulled her close into an affectionate embrace.

"Our fight is over," Lexa repeated, kissing Clarke soundly. "And we have won." As if she hadn't absorbed it before now, relief rushed over her, and she began to cry, unashamed. She held Lexa's face in her hands and kissed her over and over, not caring who saw and what they thought. Arms circled them as the others decided to join them, and a mixture of laughter and tears of happiness rose at their victory.

The Commander limped forward to clasp hands with each of the clan leaders and generals. Clarke moved through the Skaikru, hugging, linking arms and accepting congratulations and exchanging thanks with everyone she came across.

Clarke wrapped a free arm around Bellamy, and the other around Raven, who each did the same in turn. She watched as Indra pushed through the crowd and hugged Lexa as if she had not seen her for years. The Commander peered over her General's shoulder, and offered Clarke a broad smile, which was infectious.

The war was over, and they had won. They had won and Clarke was here with Lexa, her friends, her people, and her mom. They were all alive and relatively unharmed.

For Clarke, everything had finally - _finally _\- fallen into place.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who has been reading this story so far, the reviews and follows are greatly appreciated! There is an epilogue (that has gone from a couple hundred words to a full-sized chapter, easily) and it will be coming in the next few days.


	11. A New Coalition

**Epilogue 1: The New Coalition**

Clarke placed a bouquet of flowers on Maya's grave, and took a moment to solemnly take in everything that had happened since they had arrived on Earth. When Clarke moved back, Jasper's strong arm linked around her shoulders.

"Thanks for coming," he said, and though there was a bittersweet tone to his voice, the pain of losing his girlfriend had faded enough for him to move forward. He had taken it on himself to keep the graveyard in good condition, and though it mostly hosted the people of Mount Weather, it served as a final resting place for their own people as well. Though no one spoke of it, it was a much-appreciated perk to being back on Earth.

The two of them walked back up to the open gates of the Skaikru, greeting the guards that were stationed out of habit, not need. They parted ways at the elevator, and before Clarke left to return to the Grounder camp, she stopped at each of the stations to catch up with her old friends.

Everyone was in high spirits today. Raven and Wick showed her the new radio system they had built, and to prove how efficient it was, they chatted back and forth with the screen in front of them. After the war, they had travelled to many of the Woods Clan villages, along with the Capital, installing towers and updating devices.

"Check, one two," Raven called into the radio. Luna's smiling face came over the computer, and though Clarke noted it was no clearer or more advanced than what Ark had been using for decades, she felt a surge of excitement.

"All set here, Raven. We are looking forward to you touring with us, so our people can make contact with the Capital and Mount Weather like this. This is going to change everything!"

"We'll be coming your way once we're all done here." After the war, the Coalition had been reformed with Lexa heading it once again. The neutral clans, along with those who had sided with the Ice Nation, had been welcome into the fold after a collective apology. The Ice Nation had a new leader appointed – someone with a little less ambition and penchant for war, and Clarke had found that the people without a military presence were actually quite humble and friendly. The only clan with a standing army was Lexa's, but she had no qualms with each clan running their own lands as they saw fit. All in all, the world had been fairly quiet since the battle in the City of Lights.

"This is amazing," Clarke noted. "You two have accomplished so much over the last few months."

"Three," Raven said sheepishly, and a small girl poked her head from around the desk. Clarke's eyebrows almost hit her hairline.

"Allie?" The girl just offered her a tentative smile, before looking at Raven.

"I'm sorry, Clarke, I meant to tell you but it just never came up. I found her A.I. box while we were leaving, and I restored it to working condition a couple weeks after we got back here."

"Hello Allie," Clarke greeted, peeking around the desk. The girl visibly relaxed before standing back up to greet her. "Do you like it here? Have we changed your mind?"

"Yes, it's nice here. I can't go far from the gates, but I'm never bored and there are so many people to talk to."

"I'm glad," Clarke offered, honestly. She sat and spoke to the three for a bit longer before bidding them farewell and heading towards the Command Centre to visit Bellamy and Marcus.

Marcus was going over several stacks of paper when she came in. Clarke's mother had stepped down six months ago, and Marcus had taken on the role of Chancellor. He too had mellowed out over time and adjusted well to the ground, so the citizens of Ark found themselves able to come and go as they please, and trust in their leader to keep things running smooth. The holding cells were no longer packed with minor crimes, and a new system had been implemented. Sentencing now aligned comfortably with the impact that the crime had on people both emotionally and physically, and the council decided as a unit how to deal with each case individually. Bellamy would be up here most days, as he was head of security and also part of the Council (something Clarke could not be more proud of him for), but he was off today and most likely down at the camp with Lincoln and his sister. Marcus was busy, so he could only offer a quick hug and promise that they would speak later. Clarke promised that she would hold him to that before heading to her next stop.

Clarke headed to the medical wing next.

"Clarke!" Abby greeted, squeezing her daughter so tightly that the air would not return to her lungs. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's only been a couple of months, Mom. How are things?"

"Great," Abby replied honestly, returning to her cabinet and organizing bottles. "I am going to miss Denna when she returns to the Capital. She has been a godsend, honestly. Such an amazing woman." Clarke smiled broadly, glad that the two women got along so well. "She thinks the world of you, you know. Will you be leaving right after the ceremony?"

"I think we're going to be here for a couple of weeks."

"You should come work with us in the hospital wing while you're here. Oh, and bring Lexa. She could use some training." Clarke barked out a laugh, before heading for the door.

"I'll see what she says. I'll see you in a bit, Mom. Don't get too caught up in your work and miss it." Abby, remembering something, asked Clarke to wait. She returned with a small bundle.

"It's a little something for the ceremony."

Clarke took the elevator back to the base level, and headed back towards the Grounder camp.

"Lexa is at the river," Indra called over to her as she approached the Commander's tent. Redirecting herself, Clarke travelled into the woods and towards the river. When she arrived, Clarke couldn't help but watch Lexa's form cut smoothly through the water as she swam back and forth.

"Is there enough room for two? Am I going to find anything that wants to eat me in here?" Clarke dipped her big toe in the stream tentatively.

"Oh you might," Lexa purred, swimming towards Clarke and standing up. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks as her eyes absorbed the rivets of water streaming down Lexa's slim form. She had seen her lover naked countless times, but it still made her stomach flutter in anticipation whenever Lexa looked at her with the wanting look that pinned her now.

Her eyes travelled down until the accent of Lexa's hipbone teasingly disappeared underneath the surface. Clarke couldn't get the rest of her clothes off fast enough, though her eyes did not move from her _heda_.

There was a splash as Clarke swam towards Lexa. The two of them collided, lips crashing and limbs entwining with one another. Lexa led the two of them through the pounding waterfall and out of sight from any passing eyes.

Clarke's back met the rock wall behind the falls, which had been polished smooth from decades of pounding water. The mist that swirled around them was therapeutic, and the two of them reveled in the peace that the moment brought them. It was as if no one, and nothing, existed except the two of them.

Lexa's lips left a trail of fire across Clarke's collarbone, and moved along her shoulders. The rush of water drowned out any noise she made as Lexa's fingers expertly found their way between her legs.

With Lexa's palm cupping her sex as fingers skillfully maneuvered inside of her, the Commander's other hand guided Clarke's mouth to her own into another searing kiss. When she felt the blonde's body seize against her, she pulled away and met Clarke's eyes – which exposed every feeling and thought she was having at that moment. Clarke forced herself to keep her eyes open as she bore the long and encompassing orgasm that followed. She reached down to return the favour to her lover, and the two of them peaked again. They pleasured one another until neither could take any more, and when they were done, they stayed beneath the falls.

"Clarke." The blonde hummed in reply, like she often did when she was too weak to muster words to answer. "Nothing," Lexa continued in a whisper. "I just love saying your name. It reminds me that you are here with me."

Clarke smiled against her lover's cheek and twisted her head up to plant a lingering kiss against Lexa's temple.

"I'm so lucky," she sighed, though she wasn't sure that Lexa could hear her. Either way, the Commander must have understood, because her grip tightened and she snuggled her nose deeper into a crook of Clarke's shoulder.

When they finally emerged, the two of them dressed and headed back to the camp hand in hand. When they reached the outskirts, the noise was deafening. The ceremony would start any time now.

Lexa put her armor away, and was pulled on an outfit that Clarke had only seen her wear once before at a formal event in the Capital. Seeing Lexa wear clothes that were not battle worn always intrigued Clarke, and she knew that this would be a day to sear into her memory.

Clarke found herself stealing looks at the Commander frequently. When Lexa began brushing out her hair, Clarke disappeared behind the divider to try on the dress that her Mom had given her.

"What do you think?" Lexa's mouth formed a small 'o', obviously not expecting the sight before her. Clarke resisted the urge to laugh, because her dress complimented Lexa's own dark clothing selection. Most of the Grounders would likely be wearing tans or browns, so it was a pleasant surprise that they complimented each other's colours without trying.

The little black sleeveless sundress fit her perfectly. Her light skin, despite the hours of sunlight it received, contrasted beautifully against the dark material. She was thankful that her mother had enough sense to include shoes, otherwise she would have had to wear her boots – and that would have ruined the entire outfit.

"Just a minute," Lexa suddenly said, and she moved to rummage through a trunk. Clarke watched her curiously. Despite travelling for so long together, she still didn't know what was kept in many of these trunks and boxes. "I want you to have this," Lexa said, a rare excitement shining in her eyes. She held up a gorgeous neckpiece, made of silver and turquoise. Lexa put it on, and kissed her soundly, before backing up and beaming at Clarke in pride.

"There are no words," Lexa finally said, which made Clarke flush with pleasure at the compliment. Arm in arm, the two of them left the tent and headed towards the ceremony.

"In one another, we find strength. Today we gather here to celebrate the joining of two lives and two clans, where _hodnes laik uf_." Indra stood proudly at the head of the ceremony, performing Octavia and Lincoln's wedding.

Lexa sat quietly and watched, but at some point, she reached over and squeezed Clarke's hand, not letting go. Clarke knew that Lexa had spent most of her life believing that love was a sign of weakness. Slowly, but surely, the Commander had come to realize that there could be strength in love. Clarke had reaped the rewards of this revelation time and time again, even if Lexa would not admit it out loud.

Indra did her best to incorporate both cultures into the ceremony, and though much of the Trigadesleng would be lost on the Skaikru, they could still appreciate the significance that backed the foreign words.

Octavia and Lincoln's wedding was beautiful, and was followed by a great feast and celebration. The Grounders sang traditional wedding ballads for the pair. When the celebration began to wind down the first time, Jasper and Raven introduced music over loud speakers. This was new for the Grounders, but as they watched the Skaikru jump around, they quickly adjusted and soon it was a mass of dancing bodies from both sides.

Clarke had never seen Lexa downright drunk, but she knew that the Commander had a little extra this night when she leaned heavily against Clarke and called out the words of a particularly catchy song.

"That was an excellent ballad," Lexa slurred. "I would like to hear it again sometime."

The next morning, the camp remained quiet long after the sun had rose, though many forced themselves up to see Octavia and Lincoln off. They would be leaving the clan for a year, as was customary, to celebrate their union with one another. When they returned, they could either rejoin the army or settle down in TonDC to have children. Octavia had tried to act indifferently about the prospect of having children, but Clarke could see the glimmer of hope that had caused the warrior's resounding 'not yet' to falter – if even just a little.

When the two were out of sight, Clarke returned to their tent and put together a day bag, eagerly anticipating the day with her mother and Denna, and learning a few more medical techniques. Lexa would likely sleep until the afternoon, and would likely be surly for the rest of the day. She left a chew on the pillow beside her lover's head, and leaned the give her a kiss goodbye. There was a small grumble of protest from the half-woken Commander, but it only made Clarke smile. After leaving the tent, the smile turned to a beaming grin.

A year of peace had done wonders for everyone. Though Lexa had warned Clarke that peace was never apt to last, Clarke would cherish every moment of it that did, and knew that the ever on-guard Commander had noticed and gladly embraced it as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This update was a bit slow to come, and it was originally meant to be the epilogue. I have one more chapter that I have been stewing on, so we have one more update before this story reaches its end. Thank you everyone for reading so far, and for the reviews. I'll try to have the last chapter up soon!


End file.
